Truth or Lie
by RuexMytholover
Summary: After landing in the land without magic, Bae's heart is hardened. Deals, promises and love no longer mean anything to him. Baelfire starts to play with the emotions of a young girl with strength, bravery and an ability to see lies. But as he plays the game and bends the rules he begins to trust and feel for the child. Emma Swan is a troublesome girl indeed.
1. Chapter 1: Lost

I screamed at the top of my lungs as I was squeezed through a suffocating tunnel that led to God knows where. I don't know where I will be or when I will be there. All I am sure of is that I will be alone when I get there. Pressure is applied to all areas of my body, compressing me into almost nothing. My body is twisted around and sucked up through the tunnel. My chest is squeezed in the tight invisible clutches of a merciless hand. My lungs burn from lack of oxygen as I am pushed mercilessly through the vortex. I can't do anything but scream or think about screaming. My head pounds as blood flows towards my forehead making my face flush a deep red color. I needed some sort of end from this torture so that I could finally breath and move. My prayers were answered when I was finally thrown out of the pressure with one final push. I collided with the ground with a painful thud. I gasp and choke as my abused lungs try to regain some air. My face turned back to its original tan coloring. My bones and muscles ache from the twisting and compression that almost squeezed the life out of me. I cradled my throbbing head in attempt to numb the pain away. When the monstrous headache began to subside I took the time to observe my surroundings. The trees and shrubs that surround me on all sides and the dark night sky that hangs over my head are not a very large change in scenery from the realm I just exited. There is one thing missing that makes all the difference to me. One person missing who makes all the difference to me. My father. My wide eyes searched for him desperately, hoping that against all odds he would magically appear. He needs to be here with me. He wouldn't leave me. He can't leave me.

"Papa!" I cried out with a crack in my vocal chords. "Papa, please!" There was no answer, only silence. "Papa, please don't abandon me!" I screamed. But there was nothing. Only the soft call of birds and cold tense night air.

"You promised," I choked on my tears. "You promised!" I screamed at the sky as if it would pass on the message to the man who abandoned me.

An overwhelming sense of dread draped itself over my head like a blanket. He wasn't coming for me. He left me for dead. He broke our deal. Like the pathetic coward he is. And now I would be the real price he payed for his magic. My knees buckled underneath my weight, that seemed to be a many pounds heavier than usual. I collapsed to the ground and my body writhed with sobs. I clutched at the dirt beneath my fingers and the course texture cut into my skin, but I didn't care. The pain was nothing compared to the agony that clawed at my chest. I was alone. Completely and utterly alone in a strange frightening new world that I know nothing about. I needed my father to be here with me. I was willing to face the unknown as long as he would face it with me. I would be brave if we were in this together. But we weren't. My father had let me go. Dropped me into a vortex. He chose power over his own son. I barred my teeth and a heat of rage swept over me. That coward. He couldn't stand being without his precious magic because he was to afraid to actually live a hard working life again. He was afraid of being weak and helpless again. He was so controlled by his lust for power that he abandoned me. He left me to rot here, all by myself. My tears turned bitter as my face contorted into a vicious snarl. All those promises. All those deals. All those times he claimed to love me more than anything. All of them were lies. Everything in this world and the next and the next and the next was a lie. Everyone was a liar and a coward like my father that only care about one thing. Power. Magic. Control. I can't believe how naive and foolish I was to not see it before. All those people who would betray their friends for power. All those people that would sell their own children as soldiers for money. All those people who would start wars and slaughter thousands for land. All those people who would step over the dead bodies of their friends and family to gain control. Everyone I have ever met and ever known was either a greedy selfish bastard or to naive to see the awful and despicable that they woke up to every morning. I use to be gullible and foolish. Now I am a selfish greedy bastard, just like my father. Every world that has ever been is made up of lies hate and cowardly slimy sickening insects who pose as humans. And the only way you can survive in this dog eat dog universe is to become just like everyone else. Promises and deals meant nothing. Love meant nothing. They were just tools used to hide ones true intentions. There are two kinds of people out there. There are the deceivers and the naive children who get deceived. Personally, I would rather be the former. A wide carnal grin formed upon my face. A low chuckle lifted up from my throat. The sounds became louder and louder until the only thing I could hear was my maniacal laughter. I threw my head back and let out a roaring laugh towards the heavens.

**I know it's a short first chapter but I really wanted to just end it off here. This is just what I think happened to Baelfire after he landed in the world without magic. Hope you all like it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Magic

I continued to wonder through the vast forest determined to find some sort of civilization. My feet began to ache from over use. I've been walking for over 2 hours and have been continuously tripping over roots and stones. What if a world without magic doesn't have any people in it? What if I am doomed to wonder through an endless lifeless forest for the rest of my life? My foot movements became more rapid as panic stirred into my mind. I ran as fast as I could with my head flying in different directions searching desperately for an end. As I continued to run I hear the loud blaring noise that sounded like a horn. I walk towards the sound in hopes of finding a village. I stopped dead in my tracks when I came to a clearing. The ground cut off on a straight line. The other side of the line was some sort of trail. But on the trail there was nothing growing, there was no dirt or stray rocks. It was just a straight river of clean black stones that were all conjoined together perfectly. I lifted my foot from the familiar uneven ground that was covered in grass and soil. I slowly put it down on the strange trail. The ground beneath my foot was even and hard. It was only riddled with small pebbles that rose slightly out of the other paved stones, causing tiny meager bumps along the floor. I crouched down on the trail and ran my fingers over the surface. The ground was course and it scraped lightly at the skin on my fingertips. Placing my palm flat against the floor I smiled when I felt the warmth of the stone. This world was filled with surprises. My head snapped up when I saw lights to my left. A bright blaring light burned my eyes as it came closer and closer towards me at unimaginable speed. It couldn't be a monster with glowing eyes could it? There was no magic in this world, things like that don't exist. I scrambled off the trail and over to the familiar dirt of the forest floor. Just as I got off the path a horrifying large metal carriage whizzed over to me and stopped at the side of the trail. The carriage had no horses to pull it, and yet it could move at such a speed. It had lanterns in the front that shone as bright as the sun, lighting up the road in front of it. The door to the carriage opened and a middle aged woman stepped out onto the road. The woman wore no dress or cloak to shield her from the cold night breeze. Instead she was wearing boys clothes made of very colorful fabric. The tunic that she wore was royal blue with strange letters on the front. GAP. I didn't understand what such words meant. I had never seen a girl wear pants like that before. It was a very odd sight. This world was strange indeed. The woman had red hair that was cut short, another odd trait for a woman. She looked at me confused and walked over to me.

"Are you ok kid?" she asked. Raising an eyebrow she leaned forward and took in the sight of me. I must have been as strange of a sight to her as she was to me. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

I'm not sure how to answer. If this is a world without magic then it was doubtful that children coming here from a different world was considered the norm.

I swallowed a large lump in my throat and slowly rose to my feet. Im not sure if this woman will harm me or not; I have no idea who to trust in this land.

I approach the woman cautiously and as I get closer the light from the strange lanterns shines on her features and I have a clearer look at her. The woman's amber colored hair was cut off at her shoulders and was perfectly smooth and straight. All the women in his old village had long hair that became matted and tangled after years of trials and labor. This woman must have been considered wealthy for driving such a grand but odd carriage.

"My name is Baelfire," I stated. "I lost my father and I don't know where I am."

The woman rose an eyebrow and walked towards me stopping when we were only a couple feet away.

"Do you have any idea where you saw your father last?" she asked.

The last time I saw my father he was watching me fall into a vortex and doing absolutely nothing to help me.

"I can't remember," I lied. "I woke up in the middle of the forest and my father was gone."

"What's your fathers name kid?" she asked sympathetically.

I don't want to answer. I don't want to think about my father ever again. But I answer anyway. I need to be cooperative if I want this woman to bring me to her village.

"Rumplestiltskin," I replied.

The woman furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips. "Nows no time to be making jokes kid," she told me with a bit of an edge in her voice. "Just tell me your last name."

I looked at her confused. A last name? Why would she think I had a last name? None of the people in my village bore a last name, there was no need for one. Only people of nobility were able to carry a last name or a title. Did I really look like nobility to her?

"I don't have a last name," I answered tilting my head to the side slightly.

The woman sighed in exasperation and turned around motioning me to follow. I walked behind her and anxiously glanced at the strange carriage. She turned to me again when she was outside the door to the wagon.

"Where are you from kid?" she asked with a tired look.

I can't tell her which village I'm from. It would not exist in this world.

"What is the nearest village?" I questioned.

The woman looked at me strangely. "Village?"

"Yes," I replied.

"Do you even know where you are kid?" she asked. "Or how far you are from home?"

"Um well, which kingdom are we in?"

The woman looked at me like I grew a second head. I guess there are more differences than just a lack of magic.

"Your in America," she stated. "Are you ok kid?"

She was acting like I was a madd. Then out of nowhere she rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Look kid, all I'm trying to do is find out where you live so I can take you home," she huffed, obviously becoming impatient. "Stop messing around and acting like this is a joke. Your father must be worried sick about you."

Shows how much you know. He wasn't worried enough to come here and be with me.

"I'm not joking," I replied. "I really don't know where I am," I paused. It's not like I can tell her where I'm from. Who would believe me? "I-I don't remember where I'm from. I don't remember anything other than my father and my name."

The lie was atrocious and strange. I said I remembered my father and my name but nothing else. I should have lied to her about my name and just not told her my fathers name. But it was to late to take that back. I just need to hope that she buys it and takes me to the nearest town.

The woman sighed heavily and leaned her head back. "Alright kid, I'm just going to drive you to Boston and take you to the police so they can find your dad for you ok," the woman stated as she opened the door to the strange carriage and climbed in. She looked at me expectantly.

"Well, are you coming?"

I stared at her wide eyed for a few seconds before reaching for the handle that was on the second door cautiously. Gripping it lightly I pulled it towards me. With a click the door burst open and I jumped back in alarm. I regained my composure and climbed into the carriage. Closing the door behind me I began to observe my surroundings in awe. My jaw went slack at the sight of everything. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was incredible. My breath caught in my throat when I heard a loud rumbling that shook the floor. I griped the soft fabric that was used for a chair. The carriage continued to rumble as I felt it jerk and move forward. I glanced around in fascination. This world was said to have no magic, but it possessed a completely different kind of magic. And for a split second as I take deep long breaths and feel the light shake of the seat, I am glad to be in this world and be the first to experience this new magic.

**I know Bae went from bitter to kind of awe struck but it was mostly culture shock. As for the last name thing I wasn't really sure. No one really has a last name in FTL so I assumed that it would be like during the "Dark Ages" between the fifth and eleventh centuries, people were largely illiterate, lived in rural areas or small villages, and had little need of distinction beyond their given names.**


	3. Chapter 3: Emma Swan

I tried desperately to ignore the intense gaze of the young girl who sat in front of me. The look that the child gave me was very unnerving. It was like she was peeling back my layers and figuring our my past and secrets. She had been analyzing me ever since the police had brought me to the orphanage. They spent a day trying to find out my identity, but I was in none of their records or any others. I didn't tell them anything, insisting that I could not remember anything. Eventually they bought the lie and decided that they should leave me somewhere until my identity becomes known. But it never will. I will be an orphan for ever. But I don't really mind that. Right now I don't want a father.

The police gave me a new pair of clothes that were considered normal here and handed me over to the orphanage. I had just sat down on my new bed that was part of the room I shared with all the other boys. It was much less comfortable and soft than the fur mattress that I'm use to. Then out of nowhere a young girl peeked out from behind the door and looked at me with her intense gaze. The girls perfect blond curls bounced as she skipped over to me. She had light hazel eyes that ripped through me like a dagger. I tried not to focus on the girl and unpacked the clothing that the orphanage managed to scour for me. It was only two pairs of strange loose pants made of a scratchy, blue material, and five tunics that hung off my body loosely. Some cut off at my shoulders, others cut off at my elbows. But none of them were familiar or even slightly comfortable.

The girl stopped in front of me as I continued to unpack and try to ignore her. I felt a light tap on my shoulder that caused my head to snap up and meet the child's gaze. She gave me a light smirk, crossed her arms and puffed her chest out like she never lost a war.

"Whats your name kid?" she asked as if she was older than me. The girl could not be more than 8 years of age, yet she acted like she was the queen of everything.

I rose one eyebrow at the child, as I placed the clothes I was handling inside the drawer under the bed.

"Austin," I muttered. The name felt strange and unfamiliar on my tongue. The name was given to me by the police. My name wasn't fully taken away from me though, I managed to use Baelfire as my last name. It's going to take some time getting use to. A first name that doesn't belong to me and my real name used as a surname that someone of my background should not have.

The girl gave me a large toothy grin. Her front top tooth was missing. "I'm Emma Swan," she introduced, sticking out her hand.

I glanced down at her little hand that was thrusted into my face.

Slowly I reached up and lightly pushed her hand down to her side.

"Sorry little girl, I have things to do," I mumbled while continuing to put my new things away.

The girl pursed her lips in obvious annoyance. "I'm not that little," she huffed in irritation.

"And yet a few seconds ago you were calling me kid?" I laughed harshly. "That's a little hypocritical don't you think."

Emma looked at me confused. She probably didn't know what hypocritical meant.

The girl finally gave up trying to figure out what I meant and sat on the bed next to me.

I sighed. This little girl was starting to get on my nerves.

"So where are you from?" she inquired softly as she fiddled with the edge of her oversized shirt.

"No where, go away!" I ordered sternly but the stubborn child just continued to sit there next to me with an angry pout on her face.

"Is your name really Austin?" she asked out of the blue.

My body stiffened at the question. How could she possibly find out already? "Yes, it is," I snapped.

Emma put her finger on her chin and analyzed me as if deep in thought.

"I don't think it's your real name," she replied.

"What makes you say that?" I began to bristle in defense.

Emma shrugged. "I can tell when people are lying," she stated with a proud look.

I smirked lightly. This was just ridiculous. "Can you?"

Emma nodded enthusiastically. I grinned at the girl. She was an amusing child.

"Well, you are right," I stated. "I don't remember my real name. I have memory loss."

Emma frowned "That's a lie too," she replied. "You do know who you are you're just not telling anyone."

I gave her a wide grin. "So who do you think I am then?" I challenged, leaning forward.

Emma's eyes narrowed on mine. "I'm not sure," she admitted softly. "But I'm going to find out."

There was a spark of fierce determination in her eyes that almost made me afraid she would end up finding out. But I shook the fearful feeling off and I leaned back with a light smile.

What a troublesome girl.

**The first appearance of Emma. Yay! Hope you like it. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Story time

After our little encounter, Emma Swan would follow me around like a puppy. She would constantly prod me with questions that I would just shrug off. Eventually she would start getting irritated with my lack of cooperation and try to threaten me. Strangely enough the 8 year old was slightly intimidating, with fiery piercing hazel eyes that could burn a hole through a mountain. With each passing day I didn't reveal anything that had to do with my past, except for one day when I revealed far to much.

I was contently lounging on the broken couch looking over the stained pages of an old overused book. It was incredible to read such pieces of literature. When my father first started teaching me how to read and write we barely had anything to advance my learning. Not until he became the dark one at least. It was a helpful skill, nonetheless. Reading was one of the few ways I could learn anything about this new land. I looked up when I saw Emma skipping over to the sofa. The girl had a tiny book of her own tucked beneath her arm. She smiled as she took a seat beside me, flipping her book open.

"Hey Austin," she greeted.

"Hello Emma," I responded. "What are you reading?"

I almost did a double take when she held up the book and showed me the front cover. I gaped at the name that was written on the front in clean cursive letters. My father's name. Rumpelstiltskin. I could barely breath. There was no way a name like that was common here. When I told that woman who my father was she looked at me like I was crazy. So it was obviously not a common name. But why would there be a book about him. Was it just a coincidence, or was it something else.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder and then whipped my head around to meet Emma's puzzled expression.

"Are you okay?" she asked with a hint of concern.

I tried to shake off my surprise and look at her with a little more composer, but my mouth continued to fall open.

"Is this name common?" I stuttered.

Emma rose an amused eyebrow. "No," she giggled. "That's the point in the story."

Her face fell when she saw my bewildered face. "Haven't you ever heard of it?"

I shook my head. "I don't think so," I replied softly.

Emma gave me a smile and flipped to the first page of the book. "I can read it to you if you'd like," she offered.

"So I need an eight year old to read me a story book?"

Emma rolled her eyes and looked down at the beginning of the story.

"Once upon a time, there was an old miller who had a beautiful daughter named Arietta. One day the miller went to the king, and without thinking he lied and claimed that his daughter could spin straw into gold. He thought such a lie would make him seem more important. But he had no idea what the consequences would be for Arietta."

* * *

I hung off every word that the girl said. In the story Rumpelstilskin was a mysterious fellow who was not really explained. I never found out where he came from or why he wanted a baby. But I did find out that he was a spinner who spun straw into gold. Just like him. There was no possible way that this was simply a coincidence. There had to be a connection to my world. There had to be some reason why a story about my father existed here.

"Is this a very well known story?" I asked a bit dazed.

Emma's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I guess so," she replied. "Why? Do you remember hearing it?"

I nodded absentmindedly. "Yes, but it was a much different version."

Her hazel eyes widened in curiosity. "What was it about?" she questioned.

I tensed. I don't want remember the coward who abandoned me. I don't want to remember how my world collapsed around me.

"It was just different," I mumbled.

"Different how?" she pressed.

"It's just about how," I paused. "Who Rumpelstiltskin was."

"Can you tell me the story?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't remember it very well," I lied.

"That's a lie," she stated quickly. "Come on Austin, tell me the story. Please."

"Emma-" I started but was interrupted.

"Please, pretty please!" she begged with giant eyes filled with tears that almost looked real.

"Fine," I sighed in defeat.

"Yes," she turned towards me and gave me her undivided attention.

I cleared my throat and thought of a way to start my story.

"Once upon a time," I started. "There w-" I was interrupted Emma again.

"No, no, no," she shook her head vigorously. "You don't start a story with 'once upon a time'. It's overused."

"But that's how you started your story," I protested.

"Well, yeah, it was in the book. You need to be more creative."

I sighed. Stubborn as an ox.

"Fine, I'll do it your way. But no more interruptions," I warned.

She nodded with an ecstatic grin.

"The sky use to be a clear crystalline blue. Crops and trees grew and life flourished in the front lands. But soon the plague of war settled on the land when the duke of the front lands' desire for power pushed him into wagging a battle against the ogres who roamed in the East. Death now flourished where life once did. And the sky that was once clear and blue was now as red as the blood that poured from the children who were forced to fight. The law stated that people who aged from 15 to 25 would need to fight in the wars." I stopped when I heard a shout from the other end of the room.

"Cool!" a small boy exclaimed as he ran over and sat down on the floor in front of me. "Are you telling a war story?"

"Well, sort of," I tried to explain but Emma cut me off.

"He's telling a different version of Rumpelstiltskin," she stated. "Continue!" she ordered looking at me.

"Wait I want to hear a story too!" a little girl with cropped black hair shouted running over and taking a seat next to the boy.

"What's everyone doing?" an older boy who was about 10 asked.

"Austin just tell the story," the little boy pleaded.

"What is the story about?" a girl named Lily who was about 9 asked softly.

"You need to listen and find out," Emma hissed in irritation. All the children immediately sat down when they heard Emma's harsh tone. Most of the kids knew better than to mess with Emma Swan. "Austin keep telling the story."

I looked at the small audience that gathered on the floor in front of me and laughed. "All right, does everyone want to hear this story?"

"Just tell it already," the ten year old named Max huffed impatiently.

"Fine," I cleared my throat and started where I left off. "But when the ogres became more hostile and vicious, the duke lowered the age to 14 years so more troops could march into battle and turn the tides of war," I swallowed. "A young boy watched as his best friend was dragged off by soldiers. The boy ran inside his tiny house to warn his father. Inside a man was spinning wool at his wheel. A man who went by the name of Rumpelstiltskin."

* * *

"He lunged at the powerful being and impaled the dagger straight into the dark ones chest!"

"Wait!" a shrill voice cut me off.

All the children sighed in irritation when Emma's hand shot up to ask another question.

"Why would Rumpelstiltskin kill the dark one if he was such a coward?" Emma inquired.

"The power of a fathers love for his child," Lily sighed.

"Or the lust for power and control," I muttered. "Anyway what did I say about no interruptions Emma."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door. "Lights out!" the harsh voice yelled. We all moved quickly and made our way into our assigned rooms.

When all the boys who I shared the room with were dressed I walked over to turn the light off. Then I heard a light tapping on the other side of the door. I opened it and met the faces of all the young girls from across the hall.

"Can you finish the story Austin?" the little five year old Abby pleaded clutching her Teddy bear to her chest.

"All right, get in," I sighed.

All the girls tumbled into the room and squeezed onto the beds of the protesting boys. As Emma walked in she handed me a torch. She turned it on so that the light inside was shining brightly. I was still amazed by all these new things found in this world.

"It will help set the mood," she whispered.

She turned off the light and the entire room was invoked in darkness other than the light shining from the torch.

"All right," I whispered. "Is everyone okay if we continue?"

I shone the light on the children as they all began to nod. I grinned and shone the light on my face.

"The dark one began to choke on his own blood and soon his breath left him entirely. Rumpelstiltskin stared at the corpse in astonishment. He was horrified by the fact that he just murdered someone. But then he felt a strange feeling beneath his skin, as if bugs were crawling across the inside of his flesh. He pulled the knife from the body only to see that a new name was carved on the blade. His name."

* * *

"He screamed out his sons name. But no answer could be heard. His son was forever lost in the world without magic. It is said that after Rumpelstiltskin lost his son he lost his soul. So now he wanders around the kingdoms searching for poor desperate women who will give anything for a bit of magic. He deals children and when he has the newborn in his grasp he feasts on their flesh!"

Lightning cracked outside the window and with the momentary flash came a hoard of terrified screams.

I laughed when I turned the torch to the children and saw them all huddled together.

"Relax kids, it's just a story," I assured them. "Its not like it is real." Not in this world anyway.

"Wait!" Emma shouted. "What happened to the son?" I knew she would ask that question. I knew I would have to answer. But I didn't want to tell her. I didn't want to talk about Baelfire's fate.

I gave her a bitter smile. "He landed in the world without magic and the new bitter world and memories of the cold cruel one he was from...destroyed him."


	5. Chapter 5: Family

"Where are you from?" Emma's curious voice interrupted my thoughts once again. I looked up from the book that I had been reading.

I sighed in irritation. "Didn't you already ask me this?"

"Well you never answered," she countered with a serious look.

I sighed again and tilted my head up towards the ceiling. What a stubborn girl. I didn't understand her curiosity towards me. I must have been incredibly fascinating to her for her to be so determined to find out about my past.

"I already told you, I don't remember," I reminded her.

"Which was a lie," she argued stubbornly. "Why don't you just tell me the truth?"

I paused for a moment when I looked into her fiery determined eyes and I was reminded of a young boy who use to weave through the trees in the forest beside his village, pretending to be a fearless knight and dreaming of fighting in flame and glory on a bloody battlefield.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I whispered softly as I stared at the worn carpet. "No one would."

Emma' eyes widened. "Why not?" she asked softly.

"Because," I smirked at the child. "I'm really Rumpelstiltskin's son, from the story I told you."

Emma's wide curious eyes went dull as she gave me a deadpan stare. "Thats not funny."

"Im serious," I laughed. "I popped straight out of a story book."

Emma crossed her arms. "You don't need to mock me," she pouted.

"What? Do you not believe in magic?" I asked with a smirk.

"No," she states with a condescending look.

"Well, you were the one who wanted to know where I was from," I shrugged.

Emma huffed as she leaned back and muttered something beneath her breath. I smiled at her simply.

"So where are you from?" I asked with a smirk.

In a split instant I regret my words because I see her face fall. Her eyes become glassy with unshed tears and she looks down at her lap.

"I wish I knew," she whimpered.

My eyes soften in sympathy. I know the look that graces her youthful features. I know the look all too well. The complete and utter agony and loneliness that is etched across her face is achingly familiar to me. It is the heartbreaking look of abandonment. The look that comes with the feeling of knowing your parents never loved you.

"Were you left at the orphanage?" I asked softly.

She shook her head. "My parents left me," she pauses to let out a shaky breath. "On the side of the freeway when I was a baby."

My jaw drops. What kind of cruel selfish bastards would leave their child on the side of the road like that, as an infant no less. "What?" I practically shouted causing a lot of children's heads to snap up and turn to look at me. "Thats awful!"

"I wish I could find them," she whispered as some of her tears spilled from the corners of her eyes.

I gawked at her when her words hit my ears. "Why the hell would you want to meet them after they abandoned you like that?" I snapped.

"I want to know them," she argued, her voice cracked a bit. "I don't want to be alone."

I laughed bitterly. "Trust me Emma, after they left you like that they don't deserve to even know you. You're better off alone," I stated. "I know I am."

Her head snapped up at the statement. "So you do remember,"

"No I don't," I snapped, but mentally I was cursing myself for letting that slip from my lips.

"Yes you do," she yelled as she stood up from the couch. "You just don't want to tell anyone that because if you do then they will return you to your parents. You just don't want to go back to them because they abandoned you like my parents abandoned me," she theorized. I wanted to laugh because even though she was so far from the truth it was scary, she was describing my emotions perfectly. "I know you think that your parents don't love you but I know that my parents love me. A parent will always hold at least a thread of unconditional love for their child no matter what."

How naive of her to assume something like that. "Yeah, your parents had the unconditional love in them that stopped them putting you in the middle of the freeway," I sneered. I look at Emma and I can see that the comment is like a punch in the stomach. Tears well up in her eyes and run down her cheeks like a waterfall. "Emma your parents never cared about you. Its a tough thing to learn but its true. Your parents didn't care and they sure as hell didn't love you the way you think they did." I know that the words are harsh and cutting like a blade, but she cannot keep walking around with those kind of ideas in her head because she will just set herself up for a whole lot of disappointment. She needs to see the world for what it really is. She needs to find out how pathetic and despicable people can be, or else she will be hurt like I was.

I watch her as she hangs her head and little droplets from her eyes soak into the carpet. I look away as she sobs quietly. I get ready to leave but her sharp voice stops me.

"I don't care," she snarls.

"What?"

"I don't care if you say my parents never loved me, because I know thats not true. My parents are going to find me, because family will always find each other. And even if you're right and my parents don't care about me at all, it doesn't matter because I will do what ever it takes to find them!" Her hands are clenched so tightly that her knuckles are white. Her nostrils are flared with fury and her eyes are narrowed into killer slits that could slice through diamonds.

Family will always find each other. That statement makes me cringe. I don't want my father to find me. I never want to see that coward ever again. Not after what he did to me. I am happy in the knowledge that right now he is wallowing in the guilt, and that soon he will drown in it. But the desperate hope in her voice lights a spark in the dark corner of my heart that use to be devoted to him. That spark causes a wish that somewhere in an unreachable world he is looking for me and doing all in his power to find me, because family will always find each other.

I shake my head vigorously to banish the thoughts from my head, and I focus on the vicious glare that is casted from the child in front of me.

"Your loss," I muttered. "But don't come crying to me when your hopes are dashed."

"Well don't come to me when you're a bitter lonely old man with only his oatmeal to keep him company!" she snapped.

I knew that it was supposed to be a hurtful insult but honestly the image of myself as a grumpy old man shouting at his oatmeal crosses my mind and I can't stop myself from bursting into a fit of giggles.

Emma glares at me and snatches the book from my open hands and plops down on the couch.

"Hey," I protested between giggles. "I was reading that."

Emma held the book tightly in her small hands and started to graze of the first page. She didn't even glance at me. She was just ignoring me completely. "Oh come on Emma, don't do that."

She flipped the page but other than that she made no moves. "Im sorry Emma," I apologized. "I only meant that I don't think you should waste your life looking for people you don't even know when there is so much you have to offer to the world." I can tell that her composure is breaking because her eyes flickered to me for a split second. Almost got her. "Please don't ignore me Emma," I pleaded. I cocked my head to the side and made my eyes widen into saucers. It was the look that I would give to my father when he was spinning non stop at his wheel and I wanted him to come outside with me. It worked until I was about 11 years old, when my father could no longer afford to stop working because of times being as hard as they were. I tried to erase those memories from my head because I know that man doesn't exist anymore. I know that he can never come back. I noticed that little Emma was watching me from the corner of her eye. She sighed heavily and slowly closed the book.

"I think something really awful must have happened to you to make you so bitter," she mumbled handing me the book.

I looked at the book and thought about what could have changed me from the hopeful, brave and naive boy I used to be into the person that I am right now. "You have no idea."

This was an awful chapter to write. I managed to finish it yesterday but then the damn thing was deleted. Ugh. Frustration. But no use crying over spilled milk. I kept most of things that were said in my dumb brain so I could write the chapter again. So I hope you like this little chapter.

Please review :D


	6. Chapter 6: Leaving

"Please Austin," Emma begged. "Take me with you."

I smirked lightly as I continued to pack my bag. "Sorry Emma," I grinned. "But you're gonna have to wait until you're 18."

Emma sighed in irritation. At 12 years old she became a bit more irritable and much more bold, not to mention she was still stubborn like a wall.

"But I can't stand being here for another moment," she whined. "I need to get out of here before I'm sent to another foster home."

I rolled my eyes when I heard the desperate agony in her words. I knew that she was overdramatizing her need to get out of here. I knew she was strong enough to handle the years to come. The only reason I wasn't willing to take her out of this place.

"You'll be able to push through," I smirked lightly.

"Austin I've been in this place way longer than you," she argued. "You've been here for only four years, I've been here all my life and if I spend another day in this place I will lose my mind."

I sighed as I closed the top of the suitcase. "Spoken like a true fighter," I muttered.

"Trust me Austin," she said in agitation as she plopped down on the bed. "I've been fighting and frankly, I'm exhausted."

"Come on Emma, I know you're strong enough to handle this."

She sighed and placed her elbows on her knees and held her cheeks in her palms. "That makes one of us," she mumbled.

"Oh come on," I smiled as I placed the bag down on the bed and knelt in front of Emma's defeated form. "Don't act so helpless weak. We both know for a fact that if anyone can make it through being a few more years in this system, it's you." Emma let a soft sigh slip through her lips as her intense eyes wondered to the floor. "Emma you are by far the strongest, bravest person I have ever met. And I know for a fact that when you get out of here you are going to do great things." Sometimes I was surprised by the amount of kindness that I showed towards her. But something in this child reminded me of the person I once was. The small flame of hope that burned behind the loneliness in her eyes struck a chord in me and created a soft spot in me for her. And I'm not sure if I will ever be able to get rid of it.

She tilted her head up and her large eyes met mine.

She smiled softly at me and laughed lightly. "You better be right, I don't want to endure this for nothing."

I put my hands on her shoulders. "You'll be okay," I stated softly.

"Get your stuff kid, your moving out," Mrs. Flores snapped as she leaned on the doorframe. I gave her the mock charming grin that I would usually send her way when I wanted to aggravate her.

"Of course Beverly," I smirked. "You know, the thing I'm going to miss most is your beautiful smile."

The woman's eyes narrowed into slits. "One day, some girl is going to remove your silver tongue Austin. Then your going to find it much harder smooth talk your way out of a beating," she sneered.

I let out a light laugh. "Oh ouch," I put my hand over my heart in mock hurt. "Nothing is more scathing than your rejection Beverly."

She pointed to the door. "Just leave Austin."

I shrugged and picked up my bags from the floor. I gave one last encouraging smile to Emma as I headed out the door. When I stepped outside of the orphanage and breathed in the crisp November air, I felt free for the first time in a long time. Just as I was about to step forward and start my new life in this world I heard a shout from behind me that stopped me in my tracks.

"Austin wait!" Emma's voice cried out from inside. I watched as she opened the door and ran towards me. I tensed as she wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace.

She grinned up at me as she let me go. Emma thrusted an object in her hands towards me.

I looked down and saw that she was holding out a book. A book that had my fathers name scrawled across the cover.

"Happy birthday," she said with a smile.

I took the book from her and smirked. "Now where did you find this?"

"I swiped it from the shelf," she shrugged. "You should take it before the dragon lady realizes it's gone."

I laughed as I stored the book inside my bag. I wasn't surprised in the slightest that Emma would be so bold as to steal a book for me. I went down on one knee and smiled at the child beaming at me. "I hope your patient enough to wait out the next 6 years by yourself," I said quietly as I zipped up the bag.

"Ive been doing this alone for most of my life Austin," she smirked. "A few more years in this hell hole is going to be a cape walk." I smiled at the unending bravery that this girl showed, and I felt a hint of pride.

"You are fearless Emma Swan," I stated. "Never lose that."

I realize that my hand is close to touching her rosy cheek and I immediately recoil it back to my side. I stood up quickly and made my way towards the road. I didn't look back at girl behind me. I knew that I was growing way to fond of her. I couldn't fall anymore than I already have. It's too much of a risk. A risk I'm not willing to take ever again. But I am incredibly grateful to have known her because her fearless and spirited nature revives something in me that I believed to be long dead. I keep walking forward and for the first time I walk through the world without magic unafraid and ready for anything it may throw my way.

**I am so so so sorry that this took so long. I was just really buisy with finals and then after school was over I went to camp for 2 weeks so yeah. Anyway hope you like this little chapter. the next one will be longer i promise. Please review ; D**


	7. Chapter 7: The Con Artist

I stumbled through the streets of Boston trying to find a place to stay for the night. I had earned enough from my job to at least afford a small apartment. Tomorrow I would go searching for a new place to live. Right now it was late and all I needed and wanted was a place to sleep. I continued to search the streets for some sort of cheap hotel, but I stopped in my tracks when I heard the scream of a child. It sounded like a cry of pain and fear. I quickly rounded the corner to the ally where the sound came from. I was greeted with the sight of a group of three men kicking a young boy on the ground. The child looked no more then 5 years old. He coughed and choked out screams as the men sent brutal blows to his chest and sides. My eyes burned with fury at the sight of these pathetic cowards beating a small child like this.

"Hey," I shouted. The men stopped and turned to me in surprise. "I just have to say that it takes a real brave man to kick a little kid while he is on the ground, and with only three of too. How did you manage that?" The venom that dripped from my words was more than obvious to the brutes in front of me.

"Stay out of this asshole," one with dark brown hair and a wrinkled suit sneered at me. "It's none of your concern."

"Now I wonder," I drawled as I walked smoothly towards the group. "What on earth could this small boy have possibly done to extract such rage from you?"

The man stiffened as he turned to me. "This little brat stole from me," the man snarled as he pointed to the child who was now looking up at us fearfully.

"And how exactly did this little brat manage steal from you?" I asked with a smirk. "Unless you are much dumber then you look."

The men glared at me ferociously as they turned away from the boy and turned their anger towards me.

"You want to take his place then pretty boy?" a man with bedraggled red hair spat.

I smirked. "Well considering it takes 3 of you to beat a small child I think you are going to have to call a few more of your lackeys to make it a fair fight."

This comment made the tall brute with black short hair to thrust his fist out towards my face. I quickly moved to the side before the man could hit me, but I was unable to see the on coming hit from the redheaded man. The blow was directed straight at the side of my head and it hit it's target perfectly. The hit sent me flying backwards. I stumbled on my feet and without thinking I grabbed a lid of a garbage can and whipped around. I slammed the lid overtop of the redheads head and sent a brutal kick to his stomach. The man gasped as he doubled over in pain. As I watched the man fall to his knees I felt a sharp kick aimed at my back. I cried out when the blow knocked me off my feet. I landed on the ground with a painful thud. My back ached and my head throbbed. When I moved a sharp pain would shoot up my spine but there was no way in hell that I would let these pathetic cowards beat me down or stop me from fighting. Right now I had be like Emma. I had to be fearless. With a snarl I got off the ground and lunged at the man in the suit who was responsible for my aching back. With rage and strength that even surprised myself I tackled the man to the ground and held him down as I repeatedly punched him. A carnal grin began to form on my face and with each hit to this mans now practically broken face it grew wider. Just as I was about to give my hardest and final blow I felt a yank on the back of my collar that sent me flying off the man. The tall black haired one held my arms back as a wriggled and kicked trying desperately to escape his hold. I saw that the redheaded man was now unconscious on the ground. I must have hit him harder over the head then I thought. The man in the suit lifted himself from the ground and wiped some of the blood from his already swollen face. The man gave me a vicious snarl when he saw the blood that coated his hand. He turned and looked at the ground. He picked something up from the floor. He turned around and held the thick pipe with a large grin. He gripped the pipe tightly in his hands and started walking towards me.

"Let's see what you look like when your face is smashed in pretty boy," the man sneered.

"Hopefully I don't end up looking like you," I replied with a smirk.

This was what sent the man over the edge. I could see the killer gleam in his eyes when he glared at me. It was a look I recognized, a look I saw whenever my father went to kill someone if they hurt me. Im not going to live through this. This man intends to kill me and he will most likely succeed. At this point I kind of wish I listened to Beverly when she said that my tongue was going to get me killed one day. That's what I get for acting cocky, again. Absolutely no way to talk my way out of this beating. I closed my eyes as I braced myself for the upcoming hit and I think about everything I haven't done in my life. I won't ever learn how to drive or live on my own. I will never get to see Emma again or tell her how much she meant to me. But for a split second one more regret crosses my mind. I will never get the chance to find my father. I will never get the chance to forgive him for everything that has happened between us. And that hurts me more then I care to admit. But something stopped the man from exacting his rage on me. A voice. A savior.

"Now gentlemen," a smooth male voice called. "I don't think attacking this young man would be the wisest course of action for either of you."

I opened my eyes and looked at an old man at least in his 60s who was now holding the barrel of a gun to the head of the man in a suit.

The man dropped the pipe and it clattered to floor. He backed away from the man with the gun and signaled the other man to let go of me. I was roughly thrown to the ground by the tall brute as he ran over to the redheaded man and started dragging his unconscious body away. I landed on all fours and looked up at the man with the gun.

"So Conners," the man in the suit said as he continued to back away slowly. "I guess that the pretty boy is a new addition to your little con family."

"No, not really Lyster," Conners stated with a shrug. "I'm just opposed to a coward like you beating on this young lad. Also I'm not very fond of treatment to little Timmy."

He motioned to the little boy curled up in a corner whom I had forgotten.

"So I would keep moving if I were you," Conners warned with a dangerous glint in his eye. "Before my finger slips."

Lyster snarled at Conners before taking off after his two men. The man Conners now focused his attention on me. I looked into his eyes and saw that he had one eye with a bright green iris and another that was pale blue and made of glass.

"Now you lad," he smirked as he stood over me. "Are either the bravest or the stupidest young man I have ever seen."

My heart pounded in my chest with adrenalin as I looked up at him an returned his smirk. "I'd like to think it's a bit of both."

**Yay done that chapter. I hope to update much more often with in the next few days. I really hope you all like this new chapter. Please Review ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8: New Life

Mike Conners looked at me from across the table as I pressed the bag of ice to the side of my head where I was hit. He smirked as he leaned back in his chair.

"So your first day out of foster care and you get into a fight." Mike tilted his head up and let out roaring laughter. "Some of the kids that come out of those systems are messed up."

I sent the man a scathing glare. "I was only protecting your kid."

Mike burst into laughter again and l looked at him in surprise.

"Timmy isn't my kid," he laughed. "I just picked up the little guy from the streets. Kid was trying to steal my wallet. Brilliant pick pocket that boy. The main reason old Lyster went after him in the first place."

My eyes narrowed as I asked the question I had been dying to ask.

"That man, Lyster, said you were a con man," I stated hesitantly.

Mike grinned. "Indeed I am," he stated as he took out a cigar and lit it. "Created a little family, myself, my daughter Jade and little Timmy, the only people we can trust is each other. Interested in joining."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "If your trying to trick me then don't waste your breath. I don't have any money."

Mike chuckled lightly as blew out the smoke from the cigar. Somehow I felt as if his glass eye was staring straight through me and detecting my lies. Just like a pair of hazel eyes I have seen before.

"I'm not trying to trick you kid," he smiled. "Actually you impressed me with your actions. Not many people would do what you did. It's a good trait to have."

"While your a con artist?" I rose an eyebrow.

"Oh don't think of me as a con artist," he shrugged. "Just think of me as a different kind of actor. And to do this you need to be bold and brave."

"I'm not brave," I stated as I looked down at my lap.

"So it was out of cowardice that you confronted three men who were all much larger then you?" he asked with a sarcastic edge in his voice.

"It was out of stupidity and overconfidence," I sighed softly.

"Aha another thing that you need for this job. Confidence," he stated proudly. I rolled my eyes and looked out the window. "But you need to be very good at lying. And I know your good at that."

I looked up in surprise. "How would you know that?" I asked innocently.

He lifted up my wallet with his left hand and put it down on the table. He smirked at my bewildered expression as I searched rapidly in my coat pocket.

"Because you lied about having no money," he smirked. "I told you Timmy was an amazing pick pocket."

He patted the young boys head who grinned up at me. Mike looked at me with a smile.

"You might as well join our little family," Mike offered. "Four is a lucky number. Plus Lyster isn't too fond of being beaten, especially by someone your age. You should probably come with us to Phoenix if you want to keep that head on your shoulders."

I looked at him suspiciously and then slowly smirked back. "Is the food going to be free?"

* * *

I tried to stop my head from lolling to the side. Yeah it was a really good idea to drive all the way from Los Angelus back to Pheonix at 10 o clock at night. Yes thank you very much for those words of wisdom Jade. I hated that girl sometimes. It was already 3 am and I was exhausted. I needed coffee stat if I wanted to make it for another hour. I saw a small diner up ahead and immediately turned off the interstate and into the parking lot. I got out of the car and narrowed my eyes on the building critically. The rusted door, the broken neon sign saying 'Phil's Diner' and the crumbling walls. As I approached the door I heard the sound of music coming from inside the place. At least it was still open, but what normal person would listen to blaring music at 3 am in the morning.

I walked through the door and my eyes widened at the sight in front of me. There was only one person in the diner and she was dancing around, pretending that her broom was a guitar, and singing very out of tune with a 'Journey' song that was blazing over the radio. She banged her head to the music and her blond hair whipped through the air.

"All night! All night! Oh every night!" she sang loudly. "So hold tight! Hold tight! Baby hold tight!

Oh! She said anyway you want it that's the way you need it! Anyway yo-"

She stopped mid song when she saw me staring at her wide eyed. Her eyes widened into saucers as she dropped the broom to the floor and gave me a look similar to a deer caught in headlights. A large smile split my face at the sight of her embarrassment.

"Are you still open?" I asked trying to hold back my laughter.

The girls eyes narrowed into killer sharp slits showing that she clearly was not impressed with my amusement. "Well obviously, it's a 24 hour diner."

Her voice had a dangerous edge that I recognized from somewhere. I'm just not sure where.

"So much for customer service," I muttered as I approached the counter. "I just need a strong, black no decaf coffee."

The girl set off to work, going quicker than I expected. She really wanted to get rid of me fast. I couldn't hold back a few chuckles as I saw her almost slam the cup down in front of me with an irritated look and a bit of a blush rising in her cheeks. Now that I really looked at the girl I could see she was very pretty. Her long curly blond hair fell on her shoulders and down her back. She had flawless creamy skin and beautiful intense hazel eyes. Eyes that I swear I've seen before.

I didn't notice that I was staring at her so long until her sharp voice cut off my thoughts.

"Is that all?" she asked.

"Hmm?" I asked confused. "Oh yes."

I could see the relief flood the girls face as I was about to hand her my credit card. But as she eagerly reached for it I stopped myself. I'm in no hurry to get back to Phoenix. It's not like Mike needs me there tonight. I might as well see much I can push this girls buttons. Also I need to get rid of this nagging feeling and figure out where I have met her before.

"Actually," I said as I quickly pulled my card away from her hand. "I'm really craving pumpkin pie right now."

I could see the hope leave her face and the aggravation return to her eyes.

"We don't sell it," she snapped.

This caught me off guard.

"What?" I shouted. "What kind of diner doesn't sell pumpkin pie?"

"This one," the girl stated.

"Great so I landed in the only diner in the state that doesn't sell pumpkin pie," I rolled my eyes in annoyance. "I can't believe this."

"You want to go somewhere else then?" she asked dully.

"Nope," I smirked. "Just give me some apple pie then."

The girl sighed as she went to grab a slice for me.

"To stay or to go?" she asked with a bit of hope in her voice. Obviously hoping for me to go. Well no chance of that after she denied me my pumpkin pie.

"To stay," I gave her a charming smile.

I think I pushed my limit because the girl slammed the plate with the pie down onto the counter.

"Do you honestly have nothing better to do at 3 am in the morning?" she snapped.

I tilted my head up to the ceiling as if in thought. "No, not really," I stated.

The girl gave me a smoldering glare that was deadlier than poison. "Great."

She went back to work, picking up the broom and ignoring me.

I took a seat that was by the counter.

"You know your voice isn't all that bad," I stated trying to get another rise out of her. "It would be nice if you actually managed to hit the proper notes though."

I could almost see waves of anger radiating from her as she persistently ignored me.

"Anyway that's an interesting dress, I admire bravery."

Once again my comments sent her over the edge.

"Would you just leave," she hissed.

"Wait until I'm done my pie, sweetheart."

"Do not call me that!" she snapped slamming her hands down on the counter in front of me.

"Well then tell me your name," I said as I leaned forward to meet her intense gaze.

"Emma Swan," she stated boldly as she leaned forward.

And just like that there was a click in my mind. I remember where I've seen those eyes before. Where I've heard that voice before.

"No way," I whispered in disbelief. "Little Emma all grown up and beautiful as ever. Now this I wasn't expecting."

"What are you talking about?" she asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"You don't remember me?" I asked in shock. "Well Emma I am hurt. I mean it has been 6 years but we used to know each other so well."

She continued to glare at me suspiciously but slowly her eyes began to widen with realization and recognition.

"Austin?" she whispered in shock.

I smirked at Emma. "I thought we agreed not to forget each other miss Swan."

**Yay, the reunion. Please review **


	9. Chapter 9: The Reunion

I expected a lot of things when Emma first recognized me. I expected her to just stare at me in shock and maybe stutter out a response. I expected her to get even more angry then she already was. I expected her to snap at me and say how I didn't remember her either. I however did not expect her face to split into a smile and come out from around the corner and wrap me in a tight embrace almost knocking me off the chair as she did so. But then again Emma never was one to do what was expected. She pulled away from me with a large smile.

"I can't believe you came all the way out here from Boston," she laughed. "How did you wind up here?"

"I have a job in Phoenix," I smiled back. "How bout you? How did you get here?"

"I was looking for...someone," she looked to the ground. "Anyway it turned out to be false trail. And after I spent all my money trying to get here I didn't have enough money to go anywhere so...here I am."

I knew what she meant when she said that she looking for someone. I narrowed my eyes and stood from my seat so that I towered the girl.

"Are you still looking for them Emma?" I asked. "I told you Emma they are not worth it."

She met my glare with an intense one of her own.

"They are to me!" she snapped.

"Well they shouldn't be," I yelled. "When did they ever give a damn to pay money for you? Why the hell should you waste your money and time on them?"

"Austin," she hissed. "I'm not a kid anymore, I don't need your lectures."

Her words were sharp like a double edged sword but when she said them it made me think. How old was she? Last time I saw her she was only 12. And that was only 5 years ago. She should be 17 right now.

"Wait," I muttered. "Your only 17 years old right now. How did you get out of the foster system?"

Emma's shoulders tense and her hands clench at her sides. She tilts her head to the ground and her golden curls cover her eyes.

"I wasn't going to stay there any longer," she mumbled. "I was old enough to be on my own anyway."

My eyes narrow and my face twists into a snarl. "No you're not," I sneer. "You are still a minor and yet you're living by yourself and working in this crappy 24-hour diner at 3 am in the morning."

Emma rolled her eyes "We just met after 5 years without seeing each other and you're already lecturing me," she snapped. "I swear Austin you never change."

"How did you get out?" I asked as I raise a suspicious eyebrow.

"I took some money from my last foster parent," Emma stated softly. "She hid her money under the mattress. I managed to get a bus ticket to Pheonix."

"What made you think you found your parents?" I asked curiously. I really did wonder how she was able to find them considering there was a lack of clues left.

"I found some footage of a car stopping on the side of the highway where I was found," she replied. "I saw the license plate and used it to track down the person that owned that car. It lead me here but of course when I got here I found out it was a false lead."

I nodded. It was hard to believe she was searching this hard for her parents. People who abandoned her on the side of the room. She had more reason for hating her parents then he did. Yet she searched so hard. It was probably because she wanted to know who they were. I knew exactly who my father was, I knew exactly why he let me go, which was why I refused to search for a way back to my world.

"So what are you planning on doing now?" I asked softly.

"Right now I'm trying to take whatever I can get to pay my rent," she shrugged. "After that I'm not sure. I really thought I had them last time."

"Maybe they don't want to be found Emma," I said softly.

"I can't just give up," she pressed. "I won't just stop after all of this."

I sighed deeply. Stubborn as always.

There was the sound of the door opening and a plump middle aged women walked in wearing the same uniform that Emma wore.

"Alright," She sighed in aggravation. "That's your shift kid."

"Thanks Ruth," she answered as she went behind the counter and grabbed her bag. She walked towards the exit. She looked back at me and smiled. "It was great seeing you again Austin."

She turned and left the building without another word. I knew that this meeting was nothing special. It was just a reunion of two people who knew each other a long time ago. I should just let her leave and go on with my life. Part of me wonders if I should have just let her leave and never see her again. But my feet carried me out the door as I bolted after her, so I guess I'll never know.

"Emma!" I yelled as I saw her walking on the side of the road. She turned around and stopped walking. She cocked an eyebrow in question.

"How far away do you live?" I asked as I ran up to her.

"Few miles," she shrugged. "Why?"

"Do you have to walk?" I questioned as I stopped in front of her. She nodded silently. "Do you want a ride?"

"No," she shook her head with a small smile. "I'm fine."

"Like hell you are," I smirked. "Come on Emma it's 3 am. You must be exhausted."

"Austin I've done this plenty of times before," she laughed. "I don't need your help."

I grabbed her wrist and pulled her over to my car. "I can't just let a young woman wonder the streets at night." I declared. "What kind of hero would do that?"

"And since when are you a hero?" Emma mocked.

I put my hand to my heart in mock hurt. "That was hurtful Emma," I stated. I laughed as I opened the door for her. "Your chariot awaits miss."

I offered her my hand and did a low bow. As if I was a knight offering help to a princess. In a different world I suppose I would be in a similar situation, if I managed to survive the ogre wars. Emma was hardly the damsel in distress type, but there was something about her that reminded me of a tragic princess. There was something about her that reminded me of home. I didn't belong there anymore though. I wasn't even close to being considered a war hero, or any other hero for that matter.

She took my hand with a smirk. "Why thank you sir," she curtsied and the stepped into the car. I shut the door and walked over to the drivers side. I climbed into the car and saw Emma looking around in amazement.

"This is a really expensive car," she whispered softly. "How on earth could you afford this?"

"I make good money," I shrugged.

"I'll say," Emma crossed her arms. "What the hell do you do?"

I looked at her and smirked. I wasn't exactly proud of the fact that I was a con artist. Nor was I willing to share that little fact with Emma. At least not right now. But I might as well play around with her a bit.

"I am a dragon slayer," I stated proudly.

Emma gave me a dead pan stare and pushed me lightly on the shoulder. "Come on," she urged. "Be serious Austin."

"I am being serious," I laughed. "I slay a dragon for a 5 grand."

"5 grand?" she yelled. "Thats a pretty high price."

"Well yeah," I answered. "It's really difficult to slay a dragon."

"Oh really?" she smiled.

"Yes," I persisted. "Have you ever killed a dragon?"

"Oh yeah," she smirked. "Easily."

I laughed as I watched the empty road in front of me.

"I'm really a lawyer," I lied. It wasn't exactly a lie. I acted as a lawyer once for a scam.

"Your lying," she stated as she looked at me seriously. "You do remember my ability right?"

"Oh," I sighed. "So the little lie detector still lives."

Emma pursed her lips in annoyance. "I hate that nickname," she grumbled. "Anyway, what is it you really do?"

"I herd sheep," I replied. I could go all night naming off ridiculous occupations. Eventually she's going to get sick of it and just stop trying. But then again Emma isn't exactly known for giving up easily.

"Where would you herd sheep in Pheonix?" she laughed.

"What?" I asked. "You've never seen shepherds in down town? We are pretty common."

"Austin," she sighed in exasperation. "Please just tell me. I really want to know."

I'm not sure what would be the most believable lie I could come up with.

"I'm training to be a fireman," I lied softly. I put on my most believable face. I needed to act natural. She was pretty good at spotting lies. But I was very good at telling them. "This isn't actually my car. It's my freind, Mike's." I'm not sure if it's a very good idea to mention Mike. But if I tell to many lies she will get suspicious.

I analyzed her reaction, seeing if she would be able to tell if what I was saying was true. She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips for a moment. Then just as my heart started pounding a little faster her eyes softened and her lips twitched into a light smile.

"A fireman?" she asked softly as she leaned back. "So you want to make a living rescuing kittens from trees? Have to say, not what I expected from you. Actually the lawyer thing made more sense."

I didn't know if that meant she knew it was a lie or if she actually bought it. "Though you do seem like the hero type." she mumbled. "You always did."

I almost have a heart attack and steer the car off the road.

**Another chapter. Hurray! Sorry sorry sorry sorry. I take so long. Sorry. I really want to finish this before the next season starts. I went away on vacation to a place with no Internet. I hope I can get a lot done before I go back to school**


	10. Chapter 10: Game

Emma tried to get more out of me as I continued to drive her to the small town of Buckeye where she lived. As I drove into the town and past the tiny buildings that were supposed to make up some sort of main street, I remembered how much I hated small towns. Mostly for the lack of service and overall limited things to do. But also because the people who inhabited them were too friendly. They had fake looking welcoming smiles that were so large I thought they might tear the people's faces in half. I didn't like how they were so close to everyone in that small area where they lived. They would know every person in the town and know everything about them. I didn't like people knowing about me. In any shape or form. This probably came from being known very well in my old village as the cowards son. The spinners son. The dark ones son. I wasn't really known for being Baelfire. I was known because of my father. But I was still known, and that made me uncomfortable. I didn't like the openness of small towns. I preferred the cold exterior and interior of the city. I was much happier with not being known. I was happier with being alone and not close to anyone. I suppose the few people who I really got close to were Mike, Jade and Timmy. Of course there was also the girl who was sitting next to me. She knew more about me than anyone. She just didn't believe me when I told her about my past. She still knew more about me then Mike. Though she was clueless about my profession. If it could be called a profession.

She directed me to a curb in front of a run down apartment building. A rusty staircase and rotting walls. This was the wondrous castle of Emma Swan. Not what I was expecting. But I don't think she got the best salary with the job she worked. Plus she was a minor so it couldn't be easy.

"Nice place," I muttered sarcastically. "You sure you're okay here?"

"Positive," Emma insisted. "I don't need you to look after me anymore."

"Emma," I sighed. "I can't just leave without knowing that you'll be okay."

"Austin please," she begged. "I can handle being alone."

I didn't want to admit that she wasn't a child who needed a guiding hand anymore. I was used to being her protector and her wise older friend. I definitely did not want to face the fact that she might not need me anymore.

"Fine," I muttered as she stepped out of the car. I started the engine and gave her one last glance. She leaned in through the window and gave me a soft smile.

"Thanks for the ride Austin," she acknowledged gratefully. "I'm glad I got to see you again."

"Likewise," I replied. "Don't get into any trouble."

I pulled the car away from the curb and drove down the road to the nearest exit of the town. I watched from the rearview mirror as Emma's form got smaller and smaller as I drove further and further. This should be the last time I see her. But I wasn't sure if she was okay, no matter how many times she informed me otherwise. She was still a minor and I had to make sure she didn't do anything irresponsible and stupid. Plus she was still stubborn as always and striving to find out more about me. I may as well play with her a bit more and see how well the little lie detector worked. Now came the real test for miss Emma Swan. Let's see how well she played this game. I smirked as I drove back to Phoenix. Maybe I should stop by the dinner for another cup of coffee tomorrow. See if they have any pumpkin pie.

* * *

I returned home later then anyone had expected. Jade gave me a quizzical look when I bursted through the door at 5 in the morning with a large smile on my face.

"Where have you been?" she asked dryly. She always had been a morning person. She would be up bright and early every morning and be ready for the day by five. I'm not sure why she bothered though. In our line of work it didn't really matter. Jade had always been very pretty, she knew it too and would frequently use it to her advantage. She had cropped ebony hair that was straight and glossy. She possessed her fathers bright green eyes. Well before he lost one of his eyes. Those eyes would linger on me as I passed by every day I saw her. But I would always ignore the the feeling of her eyes on me. I could tell she had very different feelings for me than she had for any other man. Because instead of using her charms to make me do her biding she decided to enjoy riling me up. Though her snide comments would usually bother me, today I was in a good mood and not going to let her get to me.

"I decided to take your advice and drove all the way out here from LA," I replied as I dumped my bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen. "I ran into an old friend on the way back." I poured myself a cup of coffee and turned back to Jade. I saw she had an irritating smirk plastered across her face.

"An old girlfriend?" she teased as she approached me with a sly smile.

"Not exactly," I muttered as I tried to ignore her pestering.

"Where did you meet her?" she pressed, eager to push me to my limit.

"In a diner just outside of Buckeye." I saw her eyes widen a fraction from the corner of my eye.

"You mean she lives in a small town?" I nodded. "Well that relationship won't last. We no how much you hate small towns."

I grunted in agreement. That was one thing most were sure of about me.

"So are you going to see her again," Jade questioned as she strayed closer to me.

"Perhaps," I murmured absentmindedly. I turned and headed off to my bedroom. I needed to be well rested if I wanted to drive back to that little 24 hour diner.

**Yay! I really need to work hard on this. But I will do my best to go faster. Please Review! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Confusion

The look on Emma's face when she saw me walk through the entrance of the dinner was priceless. It took all my strength to stifle a smirk as I walked through the doors. At least this time I didn't catch her singing and dancing. I'm pretty sure she would kill me if I interrupted that again.

"Austin?" she quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"Im sorry," I smirked. "Did I need a reason to walk into a diner?"

"Well I would like to hear one," she replied bluntly, placing her hands on her hips. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she looked me over. In a split second I saw her tense up like everything in her mind clicked. "No, Austin," she said sternly. "I do not need a baby-sitter."

"I have no idea what your talking about," I denied. "I just wanted to have some pumpkin pie. Do you have any today?" I asked hopefully.

"No."

"Damn," I muttered. "This is going to be a damper on our relationship."

"Austin please don't do this to me," she begged. "I already have enough on my plate with paying the rent and working these awful shifts. I really don't want to make this more complicated with you."

"How long do you have to work?" I asked casually as I took a seat in the stool that stood beside the counter.

"10 hours," she sighed in exasperation. She seemed tired even thinking about it. "I show up at every night at 5, I get an hour break at 12 and then I finally get off at 4."

I cringed at the desperate sound in her voice. I could tell that she really wanted a way out of this life. I felt a tinge of guilt. I had it pretty easy after I got out of the system. The only thing I needed to do was get into a fight and defend a five year old. Emma clearly had to suffer through life every step of the way.

"That sucks," I said sympathetically. "I feel kinda bad. If you want me to leave I will."

Emma shook her head and held out her hand to stop me. "No wait," she said as she put her hand over mine. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't pile all of my problems on you. I just feel so flustered with paying for everything and I can't stand the guy that I work for, who is a complete asshole."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"He underpays me." she held up a finger and started counting down her reasons. "He makes me do all these stupid tasks. He doesn't listen to me, saying I'm a stupid girl who doesn't know the difference between a crayon and eye liner. Also he leers at me like I'm a piece of meet."

I could see her shudder in disgust. "Why don't you just quit?" I asked simply, shrugging my shoulders.

"This is the only job I can get right now," she sighed. "I can practically feel my life going down the drain."

I narrowed my eyes and gave her a stern look. "When I told you that you were going to grow up to do great things, I wasn't lying," I told her with a frown. "Your still young, I have no doubt that you are going to get out of here."

Emma smiled and her eyes softened. "You said that before," she replied. "How can you be so sure."

"Because," I breathed as I stood from my seat and walked around to the other side of the counter. I stopped when I was in front of her and turned to lean against the counter. "You, Emma Swan, are fearless. I know you and you are the type that will chase the sunset until you can touch it. You are a fighter and when you want something you do everything in your power to get it. And I can tell that you really want to get out of here."

"You got that right," she muttered bitterly.

I smirked at her. She was still strong and feisty as ever, she just needed a little cheering up to get her out of the gutter. "You look like you could use a drink," I stated as I grabbed one of the diners mugs and grazed over the machines in the back.

"What are you doing?" she asked raising an eyebrow in question.

"What does it look like?" I asked as I picked up the cinnamon.

"Wait, you can't do that," she tried to stop me but I lightly held her away from my work. "Austin, my boss will kill me."

"He's not going to find out," I assured her. "I promise." A promise doesn't exactly mean much to me. But I was still pretty confident I wouldn't get caught.

I piled a large glob of whipped cream onto the hot drink and sprinkled the cinnamon across the top. With a dramatic flourish I presented the mug to Emma and gently placed it in her hand.

"Hope you're still a fan of cinnamon," I smiled as I made myself a cup of coffee. I saw her smile down at the cup out of the corner of my eye. I turned back to her and held my own mug up for a toast. "To chasing the sunset."

Emma laughed and clinked her cup lightly against mine. "To chasing a dream."

I guess she didn't mind having me around that much.

7696854

I drove Emma home, again. She asked me about my new life, again. I still didn't tell her anything though. Part of me was ashamed that I was hiding so much from her. This was Emma, the little girl I once knew, not some stuck up woman I was trying to impress. I don't know if she would judge me for the path I went down. Kids in our situation have done much worse. The lies that I told her would probably be worse for me then just telling the truth. I should tell her the truth but I couldn't. I wanted to pretend that I could be a hero in her eyes. It made me feel like an important aspect of her life. If I told her the truth I would be like everything else in her life. A huge disappointment. And I didn't want that for her, she didn't need that anymore.

I drove up to her apartment building and stopped by the curb. Emma reached for the door handle but hesitated. She frowned and glanced at me, her eyes seemed to be searching for something in my expression. I furrowed my brows in confusion. She practically jumped out of the car last night. What was wrong with her now? I watched her fingers hover over the handle for a moment or two before she recoiled and clenched her hands on her lap.

"Whats wrong?" I asked softly, reaching to lightly touch her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She shrugged my hand off and turned to me with a soft smile. "Im fine," I saw her smile fade away. She seemed so unsure and vulnerable, biting her bottom lip softly as if she was at someone else's mercy. It was unsettling to see someone like her in that position. Emma wasn't supposed to be afraid of anything, it made me feel afraid even though I'm not sure of what.

"Its just," she mumbled. "I was wondering if...will I see you again?"

I was taken aback by that question. I didn't understand what she meant by that. I might have been reading the signals wrong but I was fairly certain that comfortable with me around. But maybe Emma was just getting harder to read. Hiding her true thoughts behind a mask.

"Do you want to?" I wondered out loud. She looked back down at her lap again, opening and closing her mouth with uncertainty. I slowly reached out and touched her clasped hands, which seemed to relax from beneath my fingertips. "You don't need to hide from me Emma. You can tell me anything. You can trust me."

She looked up at me and I could see something change in her eyes. I wasn't sure what the new shine in her eyes was. I couldn't understand it. I didn't have time to decipher the look she gave me because it was gone as soon as it came. She gave me an infuriating smirk as she leaned back in the chair.

"I do like the free rides that Ive been receiving," she grinned.

I laughed. "Get out of my car you free loader," I pointed to the door of the car. Emma giggled as she got out of the car and slammed the door shut. She leaned into the car through the window. She gave me the warmest and sweetest smile Ive ever seen grace her lips. When I saw it I could here my heart beat faster and faster within my chest. Ive never realized how undeniably breathtaking Emma looked when she smiled. It was enchanting. _Magical_.

"I would like to see you again," she stated as she leaned closer into the car. "_Austin._"

I stared at her for a while longer, not sure about what I should do. The way she said my name, the way it smoothly rolled off her tongue like silk, it made me wish she knew my real name just so she could say it like that. I opened my mouth, just about ready to tell her everything but then I quickly decided against the act. She would never believe me anyway. I sighed in slight disappointment.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Emma," I muttered as I started the car. The engine rumbled and Emma backed away from the car. A light smile still lingered on her face as I drove away from her. I furiously tried to shake my mind away from any thoughts of Emma Swan. But she still haunted the vision behind my eyes. I kept driving, confused and utterly terrified about what was going on in my mind.

**So Bae's feelings are starting to surface. Next chapter we get to find out how Emma feels about him. Please review : D**


	12. Chapter 12: Sunsets

Emma and I had developed a pattern. I would walk into the diner and ask for pumpkin pie and then complain when she stated that they still didn't sell it. We would exchange a meaningless banter and a handful of smirks. We would then do a strange activity that would usually come up because of pride or competitiveness that rose in either one of us. For example on Friday we had a competition of who could make a latte the fastest after I made fun of her slow service. After that I would drive her home and just before she left into her apartment she would lean in through the window and ask if I would come back the next day. I would always give her the same answer. Only if she wanted me to. Today I decided to give her a dance lesson. She was a horrible student, she was far to proud to do as I said and actually learn what I tried to teach her. She was such a troublesome girl.

"I don't see why the guy is the one who gets to lead," Emma complained for the 100th time.

"I don't see why it bothers you so much," I replied in exasperation. "You should be relieved."

"Whys that?" she asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Because you are a horrible dancer," I mocked as I spun her around.

She glared at me half heartedly and kicked me lightly wit the toe of her worn sneaker. "Shut up," she muttered. She wasn't even going to deny it. "Where on earth did you learn to dance anyway?"

My steps falter and I almost knock her over. I wasn't really thinking about it when I started but the steps and the way I was holding her were all part of a dance that I learned back home. I remember going to the harvest festival with Moraine each year since I was 9. Everyone knew the steps, it was common knowledge where I was from. But not here. And this was my home now. So I didn't learn this dance back home. I learned it in a world that is unseeable, untouchable and unreachable. A world that is no longer mine. A world that I never want to think of again.

The truth dances on my tongue. Oh how I would love to release all the secrets of my past so that they could vanish and leave me in peace. But at the same time I was afraid of what would happen once I let go of it. I was afraid I would lose my father forever. I would never admit it to anyone or to myself but for all the things that happened between my father and I, the memory of me sleeping soundly as a child, listening to the lulling sound of the spinning wheel and my fathers gentile humming would always stop me from letting him go.

"It was a long time ago," is all I am willing to say to her at this point. But that hardly satisfies her burning curiosity. There is a passion in her that has always scarred me. A passion that refuses to burn out.

"Before I met you?" she asks softly. I nodded to affirm her suspicions. "What happened to you? With your family."

I try not to look her in the eyes, knowing that if I see the intensity of those fiery hazel eyes, I might crack.

"Were you abandoned like I was? Where are you from really? How old were you? What is your real name?" The questions that she asks assault my mind viciously. I try to control my anger. I don't want to think about my past. I don't see why it's so damn important to her.

"Emma, stop it!" My sharp voice cuts through the air swiftly and leaves a heavy silence in its wake. "I don't want to talk about it okay."

Emma looks down and glares at the ground beneath her feet. Our feet continue moving of their own accord. Guilt starts to wash over me. I hate it when I do this to her. I want to see her smile again. I spin her around once and she glares up at me clearly not impressed. I grin as a new idea floods my head. I spin her around repeatedly until her laughter echoes in the dinner as she stumbles on her feet.

"Austin stop it!" she shrieks as I continue to whirl her around and around. Sooner or later she was going to fall over. I proved myself right when she tumbled into my arms while giggling hysterically. I laughed as she grinned up at me.

"How do you do that?" she asked as she reached up and brushed my bangs out of my face.

"Do what?" I asked with a large smile.

"You just..." she trails off, unsure of what to say. "I forgive you too easily."

"Thats actually quite surprising," I nodded. "I'm not sure how a jerk like me could survive the wrath of Emma Swan."

"I think I know why," she whispers. I see the shine in her eyes again and my insides melt when effected by the undeniable warmth in my chest. Her hands slide up my arms and wrap themselves around my neck. When her lips meet mine, my walls crumble into her waiting hands.

Everything in my world vanishes. Nothing else exists in my mind other then this moment. I am transported to a place where I am safe, a place where I am not alone or scared. I forget everything then. Thoughts of my father and magic disappear. They don't matter right now. All that matters is her. Her hair, her eyes, her lips, her smile. I am home. She is home.

My arms make their way around her waist and rest their comfortably. I pull her towards me more tightly not wiling to lose any of the warmth and security that she gave me. The kiss became desperate and much more passionate. I am lost in momentary paradise.

But the utopia crumbles into the sea and reality slaps me in the face. I realize to late what I am doing. I pull away quickly and back myself into the counter.

"I-I can't," I stuttered, trying to grasp what was left of my rationality. I couldn't do this with her. Nothing good will ever come out of it. Not for me, not for her.

"Austin-" she tries to convince me otherwise but I can't let her do that. I was all ready in too much danger.

"No Emma," I interrupted her. "I can't do this." I try to push past her and get to an escape. But she grabs my sleeve and I freeze. The effect she has on me is going to destroy me.

"Please listen to me," she begged. The desperation in her voice tore me up inside. I couldn't stop myself from turning back to her. "Ive never felt...wanted. Ive been abandoned, left behind, tossed away and...just never loved. But when Im with you...I feel," she sighed struggling to complete her speech. "I feel like Im safe. I feel like Im home. And I don't want that to go away. I don't want you to go away. Because being around you makes me feel wanted. You make me feel important and loved and Ive never felt like this before."

"Im not a good person Emma," I tried to stop her and myself. "You don't want to do this with me."

"I know what I want," Emma stated stubbornly. "I know you Austin. And I know that you aren't always the greatest guy. But I still have feelings for you and as you know Im always going to fight for what I want. The question is are you?" I don't know how to answer her in that moment. She walks up to me and stares me down completely and utterly unafraid. "Take the risk with me. Chase the sunset."

I know better. I don't want to hurt her and I don't want to get hurt. But I don't want to be a coward in her eyes. I don't want to be another disappointment. So as I take the challenge and capture her lips with mine I absorb the fearlessness of Emma Swan. I will be brave for her and no one else.

Bae doesn't think anything good will come out of being with Emma. Can't wait for his reaction to Henry. Or Maybe... I was using the dot dot dot method a lot hope it didn't bother anyone. Anywho if you like the chapter then review. And if you don't like it then review anyway.


	13. Chapter 13: Wonderland

We broke apart and I held her face gingerly in my hands. My thumb caressed her cheek fondly as I smiled down at her. She gave me a breathtaking smile that could make the sunset pause with it's beauty. By gods I was even thinking up corny poetry. I hardly cared at this point in time though. I only cared about the soft smooth skin of her forehead that was pressed against mine. I let myself burn in the intensity of her eyes as I stared at her hardly blinking. Everything about this felt right. I felt like I was being pulled by some imaginary force that lead me to gorgeous woman in front of me. It was like magic. She was like magic. Maybe that was why she felt like home to me. She was magical. But not the dark magic that possessed my father, not the twinkling fairy dust of Reul Ghorm. No this was a whole different kind of magic. It was pure, smooth and cleansing, like fresh spring water. It was warm, intense and dazzling like a flame. I felt this incredible sensation in my skin whenever it contacted with hers. It was addicting. And it was dangerous. But I didn't care. I pushed all negative thoughts from my mind and fell into the enchanting and welcoming paradise.

"Lets get out of here," I whispered into her ear softly. I felt her body shiver against mine and I grinned.

"I can't I still need to be at work," she argued tangling her fingers in my dark hair.

I rolled my eyes. "No one is going to show up to this place at this time of night," I stated motioning to the deserted doorway.

"You did," she countered smirking.

"Well thats because Im crazy," I replied giving her a pointed look.

Emma laughs. A beautiful sound. "I can agree with that."

"Come on, we should go somewhere," I tried again.

Emma smiled wryly. "Where?"

"Wonderland," I whispered. She rolled her eyes and scoffed causing me to laugh. "Lets just get out of hear Emma." I hold out my hand beckoning her to come with me. "Trust me."

She tentatively reaches out and her fingertips brush over my palm. My fingers close around her hand.

xxxxxx

I take her to the city. Our laughter echoes through the streets of the night. I lose track of the things that we do. I take her out drinking in a bar and then to a museum (both of which we get kicked out of). She drags me to a club and then out to a park. I borrow Jade's motorcycle and take her through the city. She jumps the fence of a pool that is supposed to be closed and dunks me in fully clothed. Nothing stops me from dragging her in after me. We sneak into a movie theater dripping wet and freezing only to be chased out. We laugh, we run, we ride, we dance, we swim, we kiss and we live. The night seems so short but also lasts forever. It was incredible. When we are driving back to the diner my car breaks down in the middle of the road. I pull off to the side not bothering to check the engine. We are still giggling from the nights escapades. I rest myself on the hood of the car and Emma snuggles in beside me. Time goes by but Im not sure how long. All I can focus on is the girl wrapped up in my arms. We play a game as we look up at the stars. I tell her something about myself and she says if its a lie or not. Her idea of finding out more about me.

"When I was a child my favorite thing to do was read."

"Lie."

I smile down at her and kiss her nose. "You're right, I mostly pretended I was a fierce warrior."

"You've been beating around the bush for awhile now," she stated. "Tell me something serious."

I look at her for a moment and debate on weather or not to tell her something outrageous and silly. But I would rather not have a giant bruise planted on my arm. Then I think about something that has been lingering in my mind for years. A question that I don't want to answer myself. But Im not sure if I should talk about it just yet. Though looking in her eyes makes me believe I can trust her with anything.

"I hate my father."

As soon as the word leave my lips Emma's eyes grow into saucers. She obviously wasn't expecting something like that. She probably wasn't expecting anything even remotely serious. Her eyes soften and she doesn't flinch as she utters the word. "Lie."

Now that is something Im not expecting. I was never sure what my feelings towards my father were. I was beyond angry and disappointed. I thought that would count as hate. Feelings would grow inside me, bottling up and feeding my desire for revenge. But even after all these years could I really bring myself to hate my father. The man who sacrificed his soul for my well being. Im not sure whether to feel angry, confused or happy. So I just say silent and let my inner turmoil sort itself out as Emma looks at me puzzled. Feelings of the past build up inside me as I try to fight them off but to no avail. I need to release this information. Emma has wanted to know since she was small. She deserves to know at least some of the truth.

"I never knew what happened my mother," I started. She props herself up on her elbow and gives me her undivided attention. "I was told she died when I was young but I never knew the full story. My father would always avoid the subject. And since it seemed so painful to him I didn't want to bring it up. I was the most important thing in my fathers life as he was in mine. And in order to protect me he made a deal that gave him all the power he could ask for. But the power turned him into someone dark and twisted and the more power he got the further my father slipped away from me. I wanted him back so badly so I came up with a plan to take him somewhere where we could be together. But he didn't want to lose his power not even for me. So when he wasn't willing to go I left."

Emma looked at me sympathetically, knowing full well of the hurt of abandonment. "And you never saw him again. Or forgave him."

I shook my head. "I don't know how I can. How did you forgive yours?"

Emma looked up at the starry night sky. "I never forgave them," she stated not looking at me. "I just want to find them and find out why they left me. Curiosity is what is leading me to them. I may forgive them after they've earned it but not quite yet."

She has definitely matured a lot from when she was a child hungering for love and affection.

"Thank you for telling me that Austin," she said sweetly as her lips met mine in a short but warm and soft kiss.

"Your welcome," I whispered as she rested herself on the crook of my arm. I was about to shut my eyes and fall asleep when a memory flashed in my mind. "Wait!" I shouted as I bolted up and searched my pockets rapidly.

"What is it?" Emma inquired in confusion.

"I got you something," I said as I pulled out a poorly wrapped box from my pocket. "Think of it as an early birthday present."

Emma looked at me suspiciously as she unwrapped the gift and opened the box. When she saw what was inside she smiled wildly.

"It's made of silver," I stated as she examined the necklace. "There's a swan on the front. I thought it would be a shout out to your graceful personality."

Emma sighed as she held up the chain in her hand. "Is that seriously the best you could do?"

"Sadly yes," I replied smirking. "Come on lets see how it looks." I took the chain and clasped it around her neck. It hung pretty low but it still looked beautiful on her. Though anything would look beautiful on her.

"Its getting late," she stated softly as she leaned over closer to me.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I asked. It would be hard to do with my busted car. My fault for not filling it with gas.

She pointed behind her showing me that the town was in sight. I did not even notice that.

She smiled at me and pulled on my hand. "You should come with me, I can't leave a poor helpless damsel out in the cold by himself."

"Where are we going?" I asked as I leaned in closer to her.

She grinned as her lips went beside my ear. I shuddered when I felt her hot breath brush my hair to the side. "To wonderland."


	14. Chapter 14: Shattered

**The first part of this chapter will be written in third person. Just a warning in case any of you freak out.**

As soon as they got into the apartment, Emma's lips were on

Austin's kissing him fervently. He hoisted her up by her waist and she wrapped her legs around him. He slammed the door shut with his foot. He roughly pushed her up against the wall not breaking the contact. Emma's fingernails raked across his back though his shirt blocked him from the scars she would have caused. She groaned in frustration and tried to tear the shirt apart as his lips attacked hers and their tongues battled for dominance. Emma pulled away with the need for air and Austin decided to go for her neck. She suppressed a moan of pleasure and gripped his hair tightly, pulling at his scalp. She pulled his head back and positioned her lips beside his ear.

"The bedroom is down the hall," she grinned and bit his earlobe lightly. She could feel his chest move against hers as he chuckled deeply. He carried her off to the tiny bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

Emma's eyes snapped open. She was terrified that she would wake up and find out it was just a dream or worse find out that Austin had left in the middle of the night. But thankfully she was welcomed with the sight of Austin sound asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She smiled as he snuggled closer to her.

This was real. It was not just another disappointment to wake up to in the morning. Emma had finally found something worth holding on to. Austin was probably the only person she could depend on when she was a child. He was the only constant thing in her life. She had been on her own for so long now she had forgotten how safe and secure she felt with him around her. In all her other relationships she felt as if she was balancing on a wire ready to fall into the black abyss below. For the first time she felt like she was on firm ground. She was scarred of trusting someone as much as she did Austin. Emma had been hurt many times in her life, but then again so had Austin. He was probably one of the few people who she felt she could trust. It seemed to be the same for him.

Emma was about to go back to sleep when she heard a sound. Austin's grip on her loosened and he started to thrash around on the bed. Emma moved away from him as he started to get more violent and started calling out in his sleep.

"Please," he begged trying to grasp for something. "You coward, you promised. Don't break our deal!"

He shouted the last part and his face was now contorted in rage. Emma had climbed out of the bed not sure of what to do. She had heard in the orphanage that Austin would move and talk in his sleep but she had no idea that he still did it or that it was this drastic.

"Papa! NO!" he screamed as he bolted up into a sitting position. She saw his eyes snap open. They were as wide as saucers. His chest was heaving as he tried to regain some of the air that he lost. Emma saw that he was practically hyperventilating. He didn't seem to remember she was there, he only focussed on staring and griping the sheets as if he was going to be ripped away if he let go. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to approach him. Emma had never seen Austin so terrified before. She thought about leaving to the other room, she thought about just starring at him petrified. But she instead forced herself to get back on the bed and crawled towards his shaking form. She tentatively wrapped her arms around him. She felt him jerk at the contact but she kept her ground.

"It's okay, Austin," she whispered. "It's okay."

His breath hitched in his throat. "Emma," he croaked. His hands gripped hers as he desperately tried to steady his breathing. "Please don't leave me."

Emma could feel her heart break in her chest. Begging did not suit him. Seeing him so vulnerable made her feel horrible. In this state she could see how broken he really was.

"I'm not going anywhere," she stated softly. "I promise."

She could hear him sigh in relief. "Thank you."

Emma slowly guided him back down to the bed. She gently cradled his head in her arms. "I love you, Austin." she whispered. There was a long silence that followed. Emma was sure he had fallen asleep until she heard the softest of whispers come from his lips.

"I love you, Emma."

* * *

I cracked open one eye and then slowly the other. Streams of the sunlight were bleeding in through the drapes. It was morning. I turned my head to look at my alarm clock only to find it wasn't there. I wasn't even in my own house. Then I noticed the little bundle wrapped up in my arms. I look down and see Emma Swan snuggled up against my chest with a content smile on her face. Remembering what happened last night made me smile down at her as well.

She looks back up at me and beams. "Hi," she whispered softly. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I replied, wondering why she would ask me if I was okay. Then I remembered. Every night since I came to this world I would have the same dream. The same nightmare. I would see my father dropping me into the vortex. I would claw at the earth trying to stop myself from going through. Of course I was really clawing at the air screaming in my sleep. I would always wake up when I fell through. Every night I would sit there panting and gripping the sheets to make sure I was really there. I be like that until morning. No one has ever done anything when I have these nightmares. The children in the orphanage and my foster parents would learn to ignore it. Mike, Jade and Timmy never spoke about it. Last night was the first time that anyone had comforted me. Last night was the first time I have ever fallen asleep after having one of those nightmares. Last night was the first time Ive said I love you to anyone for years. And what terrified me was that I meant it.

I quickly stood up from the bed startling Emma.

"I-I need to use the shower," I stuttered. "Do you have one?"

Emma pointed to the hallway wordlessly. I quickly gathered my clothes that were scattered across the room and sprinted out into the hallway. I found the bathroom and shut the door as I scrambled in. I turned on the tap and let the water run, I splashed the water on my face trying to wake myself up from my haze. How could I be so stupid? I knew this would lead to nothing good. But I wasn't even thinking of the consequences when I did this. She wasn't even 18 yet. Im pretty sure this was illegal. Though its not like this is the first time Ive broken the law. But that wasn't the biggest problem. I was in love with this girl now and I was only digging a deeper grave for myself. I should have left. I shouldn't have kissed her. I didn't want to be in this situation. I didn't want throw everything Ive made away for one person. Never again. What if the same thing happens again? What if Emma leaves me and breaks my heart worse then it has ever been broken before? Or worse. What if I keep leading her into her own grave? What if she keeps giving everything she has to me only for me to reject her love and leave her with nothing and broken beyond repair? The thought makes me wretch. What if I break her? What if I abandon her and leave her the same way my father left me? What if she gives up everything only to have her soul crushed by empty promises and broken deals? I imagine me in my fathers place and Emma in mine, being let go and thrown away. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen. I can't let this short affair go on for any longer. I have to leave before I do something else that I can't take back. If I stay all I will give her is a love filled with lies and empty feelings. Emma deserves a happily ever after. Something I can't give her. I am too shattered to give her the love and affection that she craves and deserves. I am just setting her up for an even bigger disappointment if I stay. I might as well kill her if I do that.

I dress my self quietly and step out of the bathroom. Emma is sitting on her stained sofa looking at me curiously.

"Sorry," I apologized, not sure if it was for getting up so abruptly or for everything else. "I need to get back so I can get to work."

Emma nods in understanding, probably not in the mood to turn on her lie detector. "Will you be coming back to the diner tonight?" she asked hopefully with a smile.

I almost break down in front of her when I see her smile. Did I really have the heart to leave her like this? Yes, yes I did. I put on my strongest mask and smiled back at her.

"Of course," I lied. She doesn't say anything, she just nods with a trusting smile. She trusts me. Damn it. She stands up and wraps her arms around my neck. Pressing her lips against mine one last time before I left her life forever. The kiss was brief and sweet. My fingertips brush against her cheeks and I feel the magic beneath my skin. I pull away and hold her face in my hands. I just stare at her face for the longest time. She is so beautiful. So young. So hopeful. And I was going to crush that hope.

"Emma," I whispered, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face. I want to tell her I love her. I want to tell her Im sorry. I want to kiss her and hold her and never let go. I want to break into sobs and fall to the floor at her feet. But I don't. "Ill see you tonight."

I let my hand fall limp at my sides. She bids me farewell with no knowledge that I have no intention of returning.

**Had to listen to a lot of sad music so I could write this chapter. I mostly just listened to the scientist by coldplay over and over again. Who else here is Fudgeing excited!? After months of waiting season two is tonight. Holy S**t! Im going to squeal at every Rumbelle scene. F*** YES!**


	15. Chapter 15: Heartbreaker

When I get home I ignore everyone. I just shove past Jade and Mike when they ask me where I was and what happened. I just climb the stairs with a dark hardened look in my eyes. When I make it to my bedroom I slams the door closed and lock it so I won't be disturbed. I lean heavily on my desk and try to clear my head. In the car I had time to think and let all my sorrow melt away, now I'm just angry. I'm more than angry I'm pissed. I'm angry at Emma for dragging me into this mess and making me feel like I do. Im angry at myself for being a moron and letting myself fall in love with her. I'm angry at Jade for giving me that stupid idea of driving all the way to Phoenix without stopping. I'm angry at myself for telling Emma anything in that god damned orphanage. I'm angry at Emma for even talking to me in the first place. I'm so damn angry at my father for letting me go to this damned world alone. I'm angry at Reul Ghorm for giving me that stupid magic bean. I'm angry at myself for taking it. I'm angry at my father for taking the Dark ones powers. I'm angry at the Duke of the front lands for starting that war. I'm angry at my mother for leaving or dying or whatever the hell she did. I'm just so damn angry. I start seething in rage. This entire thing is all because some rich bastard wanted more land. I gripped the rim of the desk until my knuckles turned white. I grab onto the first thing on the desk I find(which happens to be a snow globe) and then I hurl it at the wall. It shatters when it makes contacted. I slump to the floor and watch as the water and glitter drips down from the walls. I stare at it dully as I just sit on the ground. I'm not sure how long I sit there. I am too focused on cursing everyone in my mind. My rage is interrupted when my cellphone rings. I subconsciously take it out of my coat pocket and let my thumb linger over the answer button. I stop myself before I press down. Im not in the mood to talk to anyone right now. My breathing stops when I hear Emma's voice.

"Hey, Austin," she starts. "I'm just wondering where you are because it's getting late and you're still not here. I'm wondering if somethings happening or if you're working late. But I don't want to bother you too much so umm call me back when you get the chance."

The message ends and I stare at the phone. I can't keep doing this. I would have to ignore her until this whole thing disappears. I'm not sure how long it will take until Emma backs down.

* * *

I keep getting calls from her, none of which I bother to answer. Each time she gets less and less friendly and more and more frustrated. The last call I got had her practically yelling into the phone. After that one the whole thing stopped. I didn't get any calls or anything. It was quiet for a whole month and I was starting to wonder if something happened to her. It wasn't like Emma to give up so easily. Then one last call comes in the morning. I was surprised when I heard Emma speak much softer than was expected.

"Hey Austin," she sounded tired. "I don't know if you're going to even pay attention to this but I really need to talk to you in person. It's important. Please pick up."

I fiddle with the phone for a little before pressing the end button. I cant let her get to me or else all of this would be for nothing.

* * *

It's pouring outside that night. I force myself to focus on the tapping of the rain against the windows. I don't expect anything to happen that night. But this was Emma Swan. Then Jade calls my name from the door. Her voice is laced with venom and loathing and I immediately know what's going on. I take a deep shaky breath as I walk down the stairs. I see Jade standing in front of the doorway with her hands on her hips. Emma is standing outside and dripping from head to toe. She was shaking like a leaf and I had the urge to go over to her and protect her from the bitter cold. Jade gave me a scathing glare when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Who is she?" she hissed jerking her shoulder towards Emma. The jealousy and distain were clear as a bell.

"Go inside Jade," I ordered, my eyes sliding away from Emma to meet her fierce emerald eyes.

"I think I deserve an explanation Austin," she seethed. I was going to have hell to pay after this.

"Ill explain later," I whispered. "Go back inside."

Jade is about to protest but for some reason decided against it. She leaves us but not before sending Emma a look of utter contempt.

I turn back to the girl in question and swallow a large lump in my throat when I see the look in her eyes. Her eyes are wide and glassy as if she is on the verge of tears. A horrible look for her. She clutches her sweater closer to her in order to preserve what little body heat she had left.

"You're married." Its not a question. She states it like its a fact. I furrow my brows in confusion. What exactly did Jade tell her? I hope her petty jealousy didn't cause her to do anything stupid. Jade always acts childishly when she doesn't get what she wants. Or when someone else has something she wants.

I want to deny the statement because I know it's incorrect. But I stop myself. This will make things easier. Let her think Im a lying cheating bastard. Only one of those things isn't true anyway. She will never want to see me again after this. Its better for both of us this way.

"I didn't want you to find out this way," I sighed as I looked to the ground. I didn't have the heart to look in her eyes. If I did I would break.

"Then how did you want me to find out Austin?" she yells. "Why would you do this to me? I thought you loved me." Her voice cracks and tears start to roll down her cheeks.

"I never meant for you to feel this way," I whispered softly. Its the absolute truth. "Im sorry that you mistook my emotions for love. I didn't want to lie about that."

Emma's eyes narrow into vicious slits. "Thats a lie," she snarls. "I heard you say you loved me that night and you weren't lying."

"Oh grow up Emma," I sneered. "You don't have the ability to tell lies. Your just too immature to admit that you were stupid enough to fall for a trick like that. Im a better liar than you know. Im not a fireman."

Emma's eyes widen in shock. "What?" she whispered in disbelief. I can see her jaw trembling. So she did believe me.

"I'm a con artist," I smiled cruelly at her taking my charade to new extremes. "I play with peoples feelings in order to get what I want. I did the exact same thing with you. Only I didn't play you for money. You only have one useful asset."

She is shaking her head in denial, her mouth still slack and hanging open. "No," she sobbed. "You said it after having a nightmare I know it was real."

I had to keep this up. I had to get her away from me. She didn't need to waste anymore of her time on me.

"Emma," I started, sighing with exasperation. "I don't believe in love. Its only a front. The only reason you are so upset about this is because you are too afraid to let go of people and be on your own. But no matter what you want or what you convince yourself I'm never going to love you. Just like your parents are never going to find you or even remotely want you. Trust me Emma you are better off alone."

Everything I say is cruel and unnecessary. But I need her to see exactly what kind of person I am. She can blame me for everything and hate me with all her being. Im not going to let her find any reason to hold onto me. Emma's head falls and her body is wracked with sobs. I feel horrible and despicable. She doesn't deserve this. But I do. This is why someone like me can never fall in love. Because I break everything I touch. I look away from her form in shame.

"You are such a liar," Emma growls. I look back at her to see her glaring at me furiously. Her tears and the rain dripping down her face blend together and I cant tell what Im seeing. "I know you love me."

"I don't," I lied. Why was she so persistent. There was no point to this.

"Yes you do," she stated clearly with no fear or hesitation in her voice. She walks right up to me and stops when we are only inches apart. She gives me a look of distain that could slice a person in half. "You're just so afraid of being hurt again, being abandoned like you were before that you wont admit it. And you know what? I don't care! I don't care that you claim not to love me because I know thats not true. You say that you think love isn't real but actually you're afraid of it. You're afraid of loving me because you know that if you do, you will be taking a much bigger risk than you want to. You won't risk getting your heart broken again because you're to weak and cowardly to handle it. And for that, I feel sorry for you."

Her words fill me with rage because of how right they are. I momentarily forget my guilt and let me pent up anger come out. "I don't need the pity of a naive little girl who thinks she knows better than everyone else," I sneered.

Emma's face twists in disgust when she looks at me. She no longer sees the boy she knew as a child who told her story's and said she was worth something great. She sees an evil person who broke her heart and played her for a fool. "Something awful must have happened to you to turn you into the twisted pathetic person that you are," she said with a lack of emotion. "I really hope you're happier alone Austin, because thats how you are going to stay."

She turns around with out another word and makes her way down the street with her head held high. I watch her disappear around the corner and stand there staring outside for a very long time.

**The guy at the beginning of the episode is totally Bae. There is no one else it could be. Holy s*** I'm excited. I cant wait to find out more. Yay. **

**Please review. **


	16. Chapter 16: Alone

My eyes were lost on the ceiling above me. I felt the girls fingers trace over my chest lightly. She probably wanted more, more that I wasn't going to give.

"So who's Emma?" she asked. I cringed when she asked me that. I didn't mean to call out the wrong name. My tongue slipped and I screamed her beautiful name like it was sacred. It is sacred. To me at least. I turned on my side and sank more into the mattress, I faced the girl fully. The girl (Mary or something) was beautiful. An aspiring model whom I'm in the midst of conning. We were having a drink, discussing her photo shoot that she already paid me for. I was getting ready to ditch the poor girl and let her figure out the scam on her own. But something in this girl reminded me of Emma and things became intimate very quickly. And now I am lying on a hard stained mattress in a cheap motel wrapped up in the girl's arms. Her blond curls brush my face as she leans over me. I tried not to look at her eyes. Her eyes are to light and seem more blue than green. But her hair is perfect, the texture and shade are closer to Emma's than any of the other girls'.

"A girl," I muttered trying to avoid her eyes. I didn't want to pour my feelings out to this girl I have played. I didn't want to crack.

She shifted her weight so that her face hung directly over mine. "Do I look like her?" she asked silently.

My eyes drift to her blond locks that remind me so much of the brave little girl I once knew. I reach up and twirl the strand between my fingers.

"Your hair is like hers," I whispered.

Her eyes soften with sympathy. Very generous coming from her, considering I played her for her money and then used her selfishly to pretend that I still had Emma. I felt the icy hand of guilt grip my heart. I couldn't stay here. I couldn't stay with this girl who had the misfortune of meeting me. I could never stay and risk getting attached, never again. I bolted up in to a sitting position pushing the girl to the other side of the bed. I quickly started to get dressed as the model stared at me clutching the sheets to her chest. I rapidly searched for my leather jacket and cigarettes. When I finally found them under the table I turned back to the girl. She had a puzzled expression etched across her pale features.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked softly.

"No," I replied quickly. "I just need to be somewhere. I'll tell you about the photos when I can."

"Wait!" she called, but I was already out the door. I slammed it shut behind me and took off running.

I felt disgusting. I felt worthless. I felt like a despicable excuse for a human being. I needed a drink. More like 15 drinks.

I bolted towards Jacobs bar. Running as fast as I could I pushed through the doors.

I plopped myself down on a stool by the counter and leaned forward with a desperate glint in my eyes.

"Rum, now," I commanded Jacob harshly.

He rolled his eyes and handed me a glass. He was very familiar with my cold demeanor.

I chugged the liquid down as soon as the glass was in front of me.

I sighed as I placed the glass down and signaled Jacob to poor me another one.

The bartender smirked as the bras liquid poured into the glass. "Another one?" he asked, knowing exactly why I was here. I had come to this bar many times after a one night stand with an Emma Swan look a like during the last 10 years.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"What was this one like?"

"She had the right hair but everything else was off," I drawled.

"Too bad," the old bartender sighed. "Maybe you could just go for the real thing. I mean it's been 10 years since you ended it. She might have forgiven you."

I let out a loud bitter laugh. "That's doubtful," I laughed. "After everything I told her she probably never wants to see me again."

I came to New York in order to stop thinking about Emma ten years ago. In Phoenix I would always be reminded of Emma Swan when I saw one of the places we went to when we were in the town. Or when I saw a diner or even a slice of pumpkin pie. I practically dedicated six months of my life to forgetting about her. I almost succeeded or thought I almost succeeded. But then I came across a worn book in my closet. It was incredibly old and it had my father's name scrolled across the cover. I remembered an 8-year-old girl reading the book to me and a 12-year-old girl giving it to me. I couldn't forget her even if I wanted to. I was still in love with her. And this whole city reminded me of her. She may have enough hate in her to forget about me but I have no reason to hate her. I was so busy trying to get her to let me go, I didn't think about me letting her go. I moved to New York much to the dismay of Mike and the others. It was a pretty good place for a con artist. No shortage of greedy people. I couldn't stay in Phoenix and be at the risk of destroying myself with my guilt. But New York still has diners and pumpkin pie. New York still has young blond girls with expressive hazel eyes. So in a way nothing has changed. Was this whole thing worth it? Not in the slightest. I regret not choosing her, but I'm pretty sure I would have just made it worse for myself if I did. Even though I was left with all the regret and loss at least Emma has no reason to hold onto me.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the high-pitched screech of the metal hinges on the door. A signal that someone had entered. My lips touched the rim of the glass and the liquid bronze ran down my throat.

"Are you Austin Baelfire?" a firm voice asked from behind me.

I almost choked on the drink when I heard the question. I hadn't gone by that name in years.

I turned and met the bright blue eyes of the man in front of me. He was my age with dark brown hair and stubble across his face.

"Depends on who's looking for him," I stated skeptically.

"My name is August," he introduced. "I need to speak to you." He glanced over at Jacob. "In private."

I looked at him in suspicion. "Are you a cop?"

"No," he answered slowly. "I just need to ask you some things."

A little red flag went up. The guy had liar written all over him. I had to get out of here and fast. "Sorry not interested." I got up to leave.

"I know where you're from!" he calls out to me.

Unknowingly I grip the door tightly with my hand when I hear his statement. My limbs refuse to move from their place and I am completely and utterly frozen. He's lying. The only way he would know that was if he was from my world. It's impossible for anyone from that world to come here. If there was another way I'm almost certain my father would have taken it to get to me. No, this guy was just trying to get to me.

I turn back and my eyes glaze by the man and focus on Jacob.

"You can put the drinks on my tab Jacob," I muttered as I turn back to the door and briskly walk out of the bar.

I quickly walked down the sidewalk towards my apartment which was conveniently nearby. I grimaced when I heard the sound of frantic footsteps and the mans voice calling me.

"Wait," he pants as he runs up to me. "I know where you're from. I know who you are."

"Really?" I asked sarcastically.

"I know that your real name is just Baelfire and that you came here from a land of magic."

I stop in my tracks and my head snaps up towards him. He had to be crazy. There was no other explanation. Unless he was telling the truth. But how is that even remotely possible? I thought I had used the last bean. This guy had to be a lunatic. What he said proves nothing anyway.

"Clearly you have problems," I stated as I opened the door to the apartment building. "Go home."

"I know that your father was Rumplestiltskin."

I stop breathing. It can't be. It just can't. How the hell does this guy know that? I don't understand. I turned back to him slowly.

"How would you know that?" I asked in a dangerously low voice.

"The blue fairy told me," the man stated. "She's the one who sent you here isn't she."

Reul Ghorm. My eyes narrowed in suspicion but I opened the door fully anyway.

"Come in." It was more of an order than anything else. August followed me into the elevator.

Once I entered my small apartment, August followed closing the door carefully behind him.

I walked over to my nightstand by the bed and fiddled around in the drawer.

"Now, I only have two questions," I yelled behind me as I grasped what I was looking for. I turned around and pointed the barrel of the loaded pistol to the mans temple. "Who are you? And how did you get here?"

**Kay so I almost finished this chapter last night but I needed to study for my physics test. Im pretty sure I failed anyway. You know how people say you either love or hate physics, I've come to the conclusion that I am the kind of person who hates it. Its like math but much worse. I'm rambling. Oh well**

**Please Review :)**


	17. Chapter 17: The Puppet

August stared at the barrel of the gun with eyes wide in shock and fear. But it was a momentary emotion. Slowly his features stiffen and his eyes become cold and hard like stone. His fear slowly disappeared and was replaced with dull indifference.

"I'm Pinocchio," he stated. I couldn't help it when my lips began to twitch upward. A grin split my face and my laughter tumbled from my mouth and echoed in the room.

"I'm not sure how anyone could say that with a straight face," I laughed hysterically but did not lose my focus enough to lower the gun. "Seriously, who are you?"

"I'm being serious," he grumbled. "You are aware that the blue fairy is a fairytale character in this world. All of us were."

"Us?" I asked confused. "Who's us?"

"The people from my," he paused looking at me hesitantly. "Our world."

"So your saying that every story book character from this world are real people in our world," I smirked. "I think I can see your nose growing a little bit puppet boy."

"Funny," he sneered. "I'm not lying. Every fairytale character is now cursed. Snow White, Red Ridding Hood-"

"Pinocchio," I interrupted with a smile.

"Rumplestiltskin," he continued narrowing his eyes on me. My smile vanished. He couldn't be serious. How could all the fairy tales in this world coincide together in mine? But my father was from a fairytale here. I knew that magic existed and that things like this were possible but still... How was I supposed to believe that Pinocchio was standing right in front of me? "If you're Pinocchio aren't you supposed to be made of wood?"

"You sure are skeptical," August muttered. "Alright fine."

He pulled up his pant leg to reveal the smooth polished wooden surface underneath.

My eyes widened in horror and I stumbled back cursing like a sailor. I stared at the fully wooden leg in shock. He was telling the truth. He was Pinocchio. I could barely comprehend what was happening. Alright I could now believe that all the story's of this world were mixed together in mine. I mean it always did seem weird that my father and Ruel Ghorm were in books. But this only created more questions for me. Why is he turning back to wood? How did this guy know me? Why did he bother finding me? And how did he get here?

"O-Okay," I stuttered. "If you're from my world how did you get here?"

"There was a curse," he started as he looked to the floor in discomfort. "I was supposed to get the savior to believe. But I...ran. I left and now she has no idea about the curse or what she is supposed to do. And... The blue fairy said that if I ever needed help I should go to you. You are the only other person who knows about the enchanted forest."

"Woah," I yelled as I held up my hands to stop him from spilling anymore. I was now very confused. "Slow down there woody. What curse are you talking about? Who's the savior?"

August sighed and sat down on my bed. "Okay, this is going to sound ridiculous, but just bear with me," He paused and looked up at me and I nodded in affirmation that he could continue. I'm not sure how this conversation could get any more ridiculous. "The evil queen made a threat that she would create a curse that was going to take everything we love away from us and send us to a place where time would stop and we would suffer for all eternity. She did this to get back at Snow White for some dispute that happened a few years before. Snow White and Prince Charming went to see Rumplestiltskin, your father."

I rolled my eyes. "I know who my father is," I snapped. "It's not like I need a reminder."

"Alright," he shrugged. "No need to get worked up. He told him that the only way the curse could be broken by their unborn child."

"Is that the savior you were talking about," I asked.

"Yeah, she needed to escape the curse and then she would return on her 28th birthday to break it and save everyone," he stated. Talk about high expectations from your parents. "The blue fairy found an enchanted tree that if made into a vessel it could ward off any curse. It could only take two people. My father thought that if we were sent there then I would turn back into wood. So he agreed to build the vessel only if I could fill the second spot. But when the curse happened the savior had already been born. We both arrived here together. But when we were in the orphanage I left. I forgot about her."

"So why are you here now?" I asked. "And why did the blue fairy ask you to find me?"

"I was on an island called Phuket. I had lost myself there. For a long time I stayed there and just forgot everything. But then three days ago at 8:15 in the morning I felt a shooting pain in my leg. I remembered everything, including a piece of advice a little fairy gave me a few days before the curse was enacted. She told me that if I ever needed help I should find a man who left the enchanted forest long ago. A man named Baelfire who was the son of Rumplestiltskin. I managed to track you down because you used your name as your last name and it's not very common around here."

"Okay," I replied as I crossed my arms. "So why do you need my help?"

"I was hoping you would have magic or something," he muttered. "You are Rumplestiltskin's son after all. He was the most powerful magician in our world. And I am desperate for magic."

My eyebrows rose in question. What exactly happened to this guy? "There is no magic in this world and I never possessed it in the first place. What's wrong with you?"

"I'm sick," he whispered. His eyes were empty and emotionless as he stared dully out the window. "I'm turning back to wood and I don't know how long I have left. I need to find the savior and help her believe. But I don't know where she is. She must have arrived in the place where all the others are trapped. That's why my leg is turning to wood, because the curse has been weakened. So all I know is that she is 28 years old, was born on October 17th."

My head snapped up. I knew that date. I remember celebrating it. I remember the girl it celebrated. Left on the side of the freeway as a newborn baby. No knowledge of her parents. Magical. Completely magical inside and out. Could it possibly be?

"What's her name?" I whispered.

"I'm not sure what her last name is," Pinocchio sighed. "And I don't know how to locate her without that."

"I don't care about her last name," I hissed in frustration. "What was her name?"

August stood from the bed and his cold bright blue eyes stared straight into mine, practically tearing through me.

"Emma," he stated firmly. "Her name is Emma."

**Dun Dun Duuun! What a plot twist. Bet no one expected Emma to be the savior. Or maybe that was just Bae. New episode tonight. Can't wait to meet captain hook. You can tell he will be threatening because he wears eyeliner. Having thanksgiving dinner. Can't wait for the whipped cream. : D**

**Please Review ; )**


	18. Chapter 18: Savior

Emma Swan. Of course. I guess it couldn't possibly be anyone else. No matter what I do she will never leave my life. It was like the universe wouldn't be satisfied unless we were connected to each other. If I were stupid I would think that our destinies were entwined or something incredibly corny like that. But how could Emma be a savior? Not only that but a princess? I guess it could be possible. Emma Swan was fearless, beautiful, headstrong and an incredible fighter. If anyone could save a world from a ridiculous magical curse it would be her. There always had been something about her. Something that reminded me of a tragic fairy tale heroine. So all this time little Emma, who refused to believe in magic and happy endings, was a princess from my old world who was destined to save everyone. I did tell her she would grow up to do great things but I never expected that. But Emma never was one to do the expected. Emma Swan was a troublesome girl indeed.

I glanced at August and gave him a wild grin. "Alright puppet boy," I began. "I'll help you find your little princess. And I know exactly how to do that."

I turned away towards the phone. As I dialed in the phone number I had remembered from long ago, I could see August slowly approaching me from the corner of my eye.

"How are you going to do that?" he asked as he looked over my shoulder.

"Emma may be good at covering her tracks but I know someone who is pretty amazing at uncovering them," I bragged as I held the receiver up to my ear and listened as the phone rang.

"Wait," August exclaimed. "You know Emma?"

"At one point," I mumbled. "It was ten years ago though."

Someone picked up the phone on the other end of the line. "What's up?" the young man on the other end slurred lazily.

"Is that really how you answer the phone?" I laughed. I could practically see the kids eyes bulging out of his head.

"Austin!" he yelled. I winced at the loud voice in my ear. The kid really needed to set his volume control. "Jesus dude I haven't seen you in years."

"Hey Timmy," I replied. "I know it's been a long time but I need you to do something for me."

I could hear Timmy make a dramatic sigh. "I don't really want to," he whined.

"You still owe me a favor Timmy," I pointed out. "If it wasn't for me then 15 years ago you would have been beaten to death."

There was a long silence on the other end of the line. I knew that if I played with that little memory he would have to help. Timmy was an expert with computers. Hopefully he would be able to get some useful information on Emma.

"Alright," he sighed. "What do you need?"

"I need you to find someone for me," I commanded. "Find out the exact location of a woman named Emma Nicole Swan. She is 28 years old, has blond hair and hazel eyes and if it's any help she grew up in the Boston foster system."

"If you know so much about her why do you need my help?" Timmy asked. I could hear him typing on the keyboard, searching for the mysterious savior.

"She's good at hiding," I shrugged. "And you are a fast worker."

"Alright give me some time," he ordered. "This might take awhile."

"You're being modest," I assured. "Good luck."

I hung up the phone and turned back towards the human puppet. His eyes were narrowed and he pursed his lips in annoyance. "What makes you think that this Emma Swan and Princess Emma are the same person?" he asked. "I can't afford to waste any time right now."

"The Emma I know was an orphan," I stated quietly as I sat down in the chair by the desk. "She was a new born baby when she was left on the side of the freeway. The article says that she was found by a seven year old boy. Im guessing that was you."

August opened his mouth to say something but then thought better of it, closing his mouth in a firm line.

I looked at him for a moment. How much did he know about me? Did the blue fairy tell him about the knife? Did he know what happened to my father? I had no idea how to feel about my father suffering for the rest of eternity. How did this curse effect him?

"What happened to the rest of the people who didn't escape the curse?" I questioned.

"They all lost their memories," he murmured. "They were probably given knew memories that adjusted to this world."

My heart sunk. I didn't even realize I had been raising it with false hope. He wouldn't remember me even if he wanted to. A strange feeling of disappointment filled my chest. Would he look for me if he remembered? But why, of all the places that the curse could send them to, would all the people of the enchanted forest be sent here? Suddenly something clicked in my mind. It could have been anywhere. But it was here in the land without magic where I was sent before. Would he go this far?

"Who created the curse for the queen?" I asked softly as I looked down at my hands.

"The blue fairy said," he stopped mid-sentence. August looked at me, his eyes searching for something though I'm not sure what. "Your father made it. No one knows why. She said that you could help me with him if he remembered. He might have found a way to remember everything even with the curse."

So it was because of him. His powers must have reached unimaginable heights if he could create such a curse. Well maybe he was happy with his decision after all. My bitterness started to get the better of me. I gritted my teeth in anger. If he had all that god damned power, why would he create a curse that would take it all away. He didn't want to come here with me and sacrifice the power that was considerably less. Something then snapped in my mind. It was for me. All of this pain and misery that the cursed caused was for me. My father created something that would rip everything people loved away from them. All so he could find me. So that meant it was my fault Emma grew up alone and scared. It was my fault she had no parents to look after her. I destroyed countless lives simply by existing in this world. So he had been looking for me. I suspect I would feel some sort of happiness right now if I did not feel an extreme amount of guilt ripping at my heart. I gripped the arms of the chair tightly and tried not to fall over. My breathing became heavy and sporadic. My stomach started to lurch uncomfortably. I thought of the man he killed when I skinned my knee. Even when I was out of his world he would continue doing evil for my sake. Pinocchio looked at me confused.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly. "You look like your going to throw up."

You have no idea puppet boy. I could feel myself wretch. But I had to hold my inner demons back.

"I'm fine," I lied.

August obviously didn't believe me. But he decided not to push it I guess because he immediately started a new topic.

"So how do you know Emma?" he asked.

"I met her in the foster system," I whispered. "Then I met her again ten years ago. We had a fight and a break up and I haven't seen her since."

August's eyes widened in shock. "You were dating her?" he shouted.

I shrugged and looked at the ground my shoelaces becoming very interesting. "Sort of," I muttered. "It lasted for a day."

"Well then she would trust you," he exclaimed as he got up and walked over to me. "You can come with me and help me get her to believe."

I laughed bitterly. "No I can't," I replied. "Emma will not want to see me at all. I think you have a better shot as a stranger."

There was a loud ringing that ripped through the air. I turned back to the phone and quickly picked it up.

"Well you were right," Timmy noted on the other side. "She was hard to trace but I caught up to her."

"Yes," I breathed. "What did you find out?"

"What? No you're an incredible tracker Timmy. Or maybe a thank you," he complained.

"Just get on with it Timmy," I sighed in frustration.

"Alright," he answered. "Right now she is residing in some small town in Main. She's only been there for a few days but she's already been arrested twice. I can send you all the files I found on her and on the town."

"Well if it's a small town you are definitely going alone," I told August as I covered the mouth piece of the phone. "I hate small towns. Alright Timmy what's the town called?"

"Oh yeah," Timmy laughed. "It's got the stupidest name. Who in there right mind names a town Storybrooke?"

**It was so sad last episode because Rum was so desperate to find Bae and he was going to look all over the country to find him. Wahhh. So sad. T^T**

**Please review**


	19. Chapter 19: StoryBrooke

"Storybrooke, Main," I mumbled. "The place exists. It has a whole history and every thing."

August picked up one of the files that were scattered across the floor. "It's probably some fake backstory created by the queen."

I nodded putting down the papers and grazing over others.

"Hey," Pinocchio called. "Look at this." I walked over and sat down next to him. "See this woman here?"

He was pointing to a woman with dark hair and dark eyes. She looked about in her thirties. I look at the name and information below the picture. "Regina Mills," I read out. "It says here she's the mayor."

"She's the Evil Queen," August stated. "She is probably the only one who remembers."

"Did she have a son?" I asked as I skimmed over the page.

"Not that I know of," he replied. "Why?"

"It says here that she does. He's about ten years old," I glanced at the name. "Henry Mills."

August went through the profiles of the citizens until he came across the child's information. "He's from this world," he observed. "He was adopted."

"Really?" I asked. I reached over to grasp the document. "I didn't think anyone from this world could come in contact with people under the curse."

"Neither did I," August replied as he handed it to me.

I looked down at the paper. When my eyes found the picture of the boy my blood ran cold and my breathing constricted in my chest.

His eyes. Hazel eyes so sharp they could slice through diamonds. Her eyes. The boy had Emma's eyes. As I looked closer at the boy I noticed the way his lips curved into a large smile, I observed the shape of his nose. My smile, my nose. Emma's chin. My hair. Emma's skin. Adopted. Ten years old. What was Emma's real reason for being in this town? I have my doubts that she was there simply for the reason of being pulled by destiny. What if...

I don't let myself finish that thought. There is no possible way I would have a son and not know about it. Emma would have told me. Wouldn't she?

I shook my head vigorously. I quickly put the profile down and searched through the others. I would show August a picture of one of the towns people and he would tell me who they were in the enchanted forest. Well at least the ones that he knew. I noticed that their names and/or occupations corresponded with their fairy tale identities. Little red riding hood was a girl named Ruby Chaperon. Jimminy Cricket was a man named Archie Hopper who was a therapist. Gepetto was a man named Marco who was a carpenter. It was interesting how that worked out.

I was getting tired of looking over the towns inhabitants. The slight interest that I held for it before had long since faded. This was just getting annoying. I looked dully at the last profile with relief that we were finally at the end of the pile. At first my eyes just glazed over the photo of the man. Mr. Gold. No first name what so ever. Strange. I glanced back up at the picture and actually focused on it. I regretted doing that immediately. My hands clenched the paper tightly and my stomach churned. For twenty years I haven't seen his face. I had almost forgotten what he looked like. His face had slowly began to fade in the background which was probably better for me. I would prefer for all of my past to fade away. But it always manages to keep up with me. His skin has returned to it's natural coloring. His irises were no longer gold like the thread he spun. They were once again dark. But I could tell that the dark one was still there. There was still that hard dark power hungry look in his eyes. The monster still lurked beneath the skin. I suppose no matter how little magic there was he would still be the same. He would still thirst for control. I was delusional when I thought I could change him back just by taking away his powers. He was a pawnbroker. Interesting career choice. A little surprising to me. It also said that he owned most of the town. I was not as surprised about that. Probably used his skills in making deals to get that little town in the palm of his hand.

I slowly turned the page to Austin and pointed to the picture. "Do you know this man?" I asked softly.

August looked down at the picture and shook his head. "No," he denied.

"This man is Rumplestiltskin," I stated.

"I never saw Rumplestiltskin," he replied as he took the profile from me to examine the picture. "I only heard story's. He made pretty big news with that whole baby thing."

My head snapped up and whipped around to face him. "What baby thing?" I asked.

August looked at me in surprise for a moment but the look quickly faded away. "Oh, sorry," he apologized. "It's a really long story and its not very important."

My eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Did my father actually deal in children like he did in the story?" I asked.

August nodded with a grimace. "More often you would want to know," he muttered.

My stomach began to turn again and I shuddered violently. I remembered the story that I told Emma and the other orphans so many years ago. Would my father deal for children and then... Absolutely not. My father was a lot of things but nothing like that. He probably was like the enchanted forest foster system. I shook my head. That wasn't important right now. Emma was what was important.

"You didn't tell Emma anything about the curse, did you?" I asked as I scooped up the profiles and placed them in a neat pile.

"No," August stated. "I left when she was a baby. Why?"

I looked through the news of the town. "There is a reason she's there," I replied glazing through articles to see if any of them had to do with Emma. "If she didn't know about the curse, then she had a different reason for being there. A reason that would make her want to stay. Emma is not one for staying in one place for too long of a time."

"Why do you think she's there in the first place?" Pinocchio asked as he went through the newspapers with me. "Do you think it had something to do with magic?"

"I doubt it," I mumbled. "Theres no magic here. And Emma would be the last person to believe in it. It has to be something else."

"Well I don't think any of this will help," he sighed in frustration. "All we figured out about her is that she was arrested twice by the town sheriff and that she checked into a hotel called Granny's Bed and Breakfast."

"Apparently she was kicked out too," I stated pointing to another file. "It says here she was kicked out of the hotel because there was a no felons rule."

"Emma is a felon?" August asked as he looked through more papers absentmindedly. "What did she do?"

"Well she wasn't arrested twice in two days for nothing." I replied. "Emma is such a little trouble maker."

August rolled his eyes as he searched through more papers. He stopped abruptly and then hit me with the paper repeatedly. "What the hell?" I yelled.

"I found her," he shouted. "This article says that she ran down the towns sign while she was drunk driving. The second time she was accused of stealing files from a therapist, that Archie Hopper guy. She took files about the treatment of that Henry kid."

"The mayor's kid?" I asked with an arched eyebrow. "Why?"

"No clue," August muttered. "It also says that she took out a chainsaw and destroyed the property of the mayor."

"So she's already started a war with the queen," I smiled slightly. Emma hadn't lost her spark. "Even though she has no idea about the curse. Strange."

"I think this whole thing has to do with that kid Henry," he stated. "Im not sure how though. You should ask your friend if he can do a background check on the boy."

"Sure," I muttered as I picked up the phone. I tried not to think about my first thoughts of the boy. This was getting too complicated me to handle. After I had called Timmy and asked him to find out about the kid I focused most of my energy on trying to control my breathing. It wasn't possible. It wasn't going to happen. This whole thing was just not possible. I jolted when I heard the phone ring. I scrabbled to pick it up.

"What did you find?" I asked frantically. "Was it useful?"

"Well Jesus," Timmy laughed. "You sure are eager. There wasn't much. He was procured by some guy named Mr. Gold when he was 3 weeks old."

So my father was the one who got him. Did that mean that he had his memories?

"Was that all you could find?" I asked. "What about his parents? He must of had someone."

"I was saving that for last," Timmy stated. "For dramatic effect. You know your Emma Swan girl got into a bit of trouble when she was a kid. She was seventeen and she was locked up. During all this she was pregnant and well she was incarcerated she gave birth to a baby boy just after she turned 18. That baby was that kid Henry. No clue about the father though."

I looked forward at nothing and just stared. My stomach clenched and my throat ran dry. I tried desperately to breath but nothing came in or out of my lips. I started to shake violently and sweat gathered on my forehead. That was her reason for being in Storybrooke. Her son. A son that she had at least 7 months after I last saw her all those years ago. She told me she had to tell me something important and in person. But she never did get the chance to tell me because she was to busy getting her heart broken.

"You okay?" Timmy asked. "Austin?"

"Yeah," I whispered. "Thanks Timmy." I hung up before he could say anything. My hands hung limply at my sides as I stared off into space. All this time I never once wondered what she was going to tell me. All this time I never knew that I had...

"What's wrong?" August asked as he came up to me. "What did you find out?"

I turned to him and swallowed a large lump in my throat. "I found out that I have a son."

**Yay. New chapter. Sorry for the wait. Hope you guys like this one.**

**Please review. :)**


	20. Chapter 20: Plan

The chair hit the wall with a loud crash. My face was flushed with anger and I let out an animalistic growl that displayed my rage just in case someone wouldn't be able to tell. I picked up some objects from my desk and started hurling them at the wall.

"What the hell was she thinking?" I yelled. "Keeping something this enormous from me!"

August quickly backed away and held up his hands in defense. "Maybe she didn't know how to say it," he tried calming me down. "Any way I don't think thats a reason to break everything in the room."

"Like hell it isn't!" I roared as I grasped the old fashioned radio and held it over my head ready to slam it against the desk repeatedly until both of them broke.

August rushed up to me and yanked the object away before I could do any damage. I turn to him and get ready to lash out and put all my rage on him but his words stop me. "Calm down," he ordered sternly. His voice held a high authority and demand that made me feel like a child being scolded by a parent. "You are being immature and irrational. I understand you're upset but it does not justify acting like a spoiled brat. And breaking things in your apartment is not going to help the situation."

I stare at him dumbstruck. I'm not quite sure how to respond. I can't lash out at him. My anger had completely deflated after the puppet called me a brat and was completely right about it. There was still a lingering of resentment towards Emma for keeping this from me. But I had kept a lot of things from her before. I still wasn't okay with it. What exactly was she going to do? Let me live out the rest of my life without knowing that I had a kid out there. But I do know. I know I am a father of a ten year old who never knew me. I have a son who grew up without me.

I slumped into the chair and put my head in my hands. What does he think of me? Does he hate me for abandoning him like I hated my father? I don't want to think of that.

"I guess it would be stupid to ask if you were alright," Pinocchio muttered.

"Yep," I answered. I dropped my hands and looked up at the face of the human puppet. I sighed and tried to think of what to say. "My father abandoned me in this world and I had to survive on my own. I was alone, abandoned and scared. It was nothing short of a horrible experience," I looked down at the floor trying to hide the emotions that were surfacing in my eyes. "I promised myself that I would never have kids. That I would never become a father and make the same mistakes my father made. And that if I did end up having a child that I would never abandon them. Now I've done just that."

There was a long tense silence. My eyes trained themselves on the floor. Focussing on the cheap carpet beneath my feet seems easier then thinking of the child. I had never thought that anything good would come out of my relationship with Emma. And for a long time I was convinced I was right. I really hate admitting I'm wrong, but right now it looks like I am. My lips twitch upwards when I think of the boy in the photo. My son. Henry. I like that name.

xxxxxxx

I unlocked the door and dumped my bag on the floor. August had gone to Storybrooke. He said he would inform me when he got there. After my tantrum we had kept track of the inner workings of the town. The sheriffs death was a surprise for me, I didn't think that people from the town could die. It was not quite as shocking as the fact that Emma had been elected as the sheriff after his passing. With my fathers help no less. Im not sure what possessed him to do that.

During that time August had developed plan to make the princess believe. Apparently the boy had a book that had all the stories of the enchanted forest within it's pages. The puppet was going to slowly gain Emma's trust. I told him that it was going to take a lot for him to do that in the short supply of time that he had. He was going to write his story with no ending and then he would try and show her the end himself. He was a real writer. I hadn't been aware of that until he told me his plan a few days ago. I wasn't sure if or how something like that would work. But August was willing to take the chance, he couldn't afford to waste time on a well thought out plan. After Emma became sheriff August had packed up my old typewriter in a box and headed out on his motorbike last night. The typewriter was one of the many old fashioned objects that had been stuffed into my undersized apartment. August had taken a particular interest in it, thinking it could help him with his story.

I had been waiting for his call. Neither of us were sure if anyone other than the savior could enter the town. I wasn't sure if he would lose his memory's or turn back into wood or die. The whole thing was pretty uncertain at the moment.

I jumped when I heard the phone ring. Quickly I grasped it.

"Hello?" I asked with an edge in my voice. If it was another stupid telemarketer I was going to throw something out the window.

"Hey," I heard the voice of Pinocchio. "I got in without any problems. Right now I'm checked into that Granny's Inn. I think I'm the only person here since Emma got kicked out."

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "Well yeah," I replied. "I don't think anyone really goes there for a privet tour. Unless someone would mistake it for a knock off of Disney land."

I could hear his laugh on the other end. "I met Emma, I didn't tell her my name," I smiled. That would certainly frustrate her. "You sure that will work?"

"Absolutely," I answered. "Emma is extremely curious and determined. She will be interested if you keep showing up around her. She will want to know you and you will use that to your advantage. Be as mysterious as possible and slowly reveille things about yourself. If she feels like she's pulling back your layers and finding out who you really are she will begin to trust you. Just try not to tell any lies, she is practically a lie detector. Being honest as possible is a good idea around her."

"Yeah I know," he sighed. "I saw your kid too. He kind of looks like you when you see him in person."

I close my eyes and try to suppress a sigh. I wish I could be there right now. I wish I could meet my son. But it was too soon for that and my presence would only distract Emma and unfortunately I couldn't have the man I now considered my friend turn back into wood. I wasn't going to let anyone else suffer because of this curse. Because of my father. Because of me. But I still had to fight the uncomfortable wretch in my heart. I'm starting to understand why my father would sacrifice everything in order to protect me and then even more in order to come to this world and find me. There is unbearable pain in your heart when you are separated from your child. I can't imagine how he must have felt, being separated from me for all this time. The pain must have torn him apart.

"August can-" I paused, trying to think of what I could say that wouldn't sound desperate. "Can you meet him. Talk to him. Henry."

"Why?" he asked.

"I just," I swallowed my pride and tried not to choke. "I just want to know what he's like. I don't get to see him myself."

"Yeah," I can practically hear him smile which makes me cringe. "Sure. He seems like a nice kid. Hard to believe he's related to you."

"Funny," I sneered. "Just do me a favor and don't talk to my father. I don't think anything good will ever come out of getting him involved."

"Wait," he yelled. "You did say that if anyone other than the queen remembers it would be him. Shouldn't we figure out if he remembers or not."

"Nope," I stated before hanging up the phone.

**Alright. Hope you little dearies enjoy this chapter. Sorry this took so long but I was busy with religion homework. Yes thats right religion homework. And if you fail religion you cant walk the stage at graduation. Oh well. Tis life. **

**Enjoy and review please. :) **


	21. Chapter 21: Fear

The blade of the knife is thrusted into the earth. One hand grasps my sleeve and the other holds the hilt of the dagger. A man who is turning into a monster must decide between magic and family. Power and love. I can tell he's already made his choice. I can see it in his eyes. So I beg him. I scream. I call him a coward. But he doesn't release the knife and venture into the unknown with me. He wasn't willing to give up everything for me as I was for him. Instead he releases me. He let's me go. And I fall. I claw at the earth and try to rip myself away from the vortex. And I scream at him, just before I am consumed by the green light.

"No!" I screamed as I bolted up into a sitting position. Blue plaid sheets within my clenched and shaking hands. Im fine. I'm here. I'm whole. I repeat these words in my head in a vain attempt to calm the rapid beating of my heart. Control of my heavy aberrant breaths that seemed to choke me every time they passed through my throat. I can feel my blood race through my veins and I'm not taking in enough oxygen to satisfy it. This still happens every single night. Usually this is why I try not to sleep as much as I can. But I can't stay awake forever. If I could I would never sleep and never see his face again. Never fall into the vortex again.

A loud ringing made me jolt violently. I grimaced and snapped out of my thoughts. I glared at the phone that was placed on my desk. Im very certain that only one person would be calling me on that phone right now. And by god if he didn't have a good reason I was heading straight for Main and shoving that waste of a tree into a wood chipper. I got up and stomped over to the phone.

"What," I growled viciously.

"Hey," The puppet was seemingly ignoring my threatening tone. "You there?"

"Obviously," I grumbled.

"Good," he sighed in relief. "This is taking to long we need to accelerate the plan."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What's wrong?" I asked in concern. My anger disappearing. "Did something happen?"

"I don't think I will be able to get Emma to believe in time," he answered. "She's too skeptical and stubborn, and I'm getting worse. I don't have enough time."

"Well giving up isn't going to help," I argued. "You have got to have a new idea."

"Thats why I'm calling you. Cause I am all out of options," he stated quietly. "I need magic."

I rolled my eyes and sighed in irritation. "I told you that this world has no magic," I scolded. "How are you expecting me to help you get it?"

"I think your father remembers," Pinocchio suggested. I immediately sit up with interest. Did he speak to him? "I think he has magic."

I rose a questioning eyebrow and smirk. "Really?" I asked. "What makes you say that?"

"Remember the woman I told you about," he starts. "The one who went missing a while ago. Emma told me that she suddenly showed up out of nowhere right after your father said that he could work magic."

"I think he meant it metaphorically," I answered rubbing my eyes. "And how does this prove he remembers anything?"

"It doesn't," he admitted in defeat. "But he just seems like he knows something. Like he has this era around him that seems like... I don't know. But I know he remembers and I am certain he has magic."

"Alright," I replied. "Even if that is true what do you want me to do?"

"Come to Storybrooke," he demanded. "Come here and ask him for help. If he would listen to anyone it would have to be you."

"I can't," I claimed. I shook my head and banished all thoughts of a reunion. I know what he did to me and it was going to take a lot for me to see past that.

"Why not?" he pressed.

I slammed my fist down on my desk in rage. "You know why," I snapped.

There was silence on his end and for a while I thought he had hung up. But then I heard his voice again. Softer and much quieter.

"It's spread to my arms," he whispered. "And it's almost reached my chest. I don't know what's going to happen to me and I'm scared okay. I'm terrified."

I close my eyes and try not to let the guilt that flowed and clogged my chest get the better of me. I can't go to my father. I can't. I don't have the strength to meet his eyes again. I'm not afraid of him. I refuse to fear him. And I don't want to forgive him. Not after everything he's done. I just don't want to see him. It would be to much for me to handle.

But I can't let my friend die. I wasn't about to let someone else suffer because I'm selfish. Not again. Though what else can I do. He was right, the only person my father would listen to would be me. But would he even recognize me. Surly after all these years he has forgotten my features.

My eyes snap open. The only way he would be able to tell if someone was really me or not would be because they knew what no one else but me could know. And anyone who knew me could possess that information if I told them.

"Your right," I announced. "I am the only person he would listen to. But he doesn't know who you are. And he won't remember what I looked like."

"But I don't look like you," August protested. "How would he fall for that?"

"It's been 20 years since I was little. He would have to assume that when I was an adult I would look different," I countered. "And besides it's been hundreds of years since he last saw me. He must have forgotten parts of my face."

"How am I supposed to prove to him I'm you?" he asked.

"There is something that I know and no one else does," I answered softly as if an unknown enemy would hear me through the walls if I spoke too loudly. "A dagger. A dagger that can be used to control the dark one. I am the only one who remembers it."

"What do I do?" he asked. "Just go up to him and mention that I know about the knife."

"No," I replied strictly. "He's too suspicious of people. But you can use that to your advantage. If you act like you know something, if you walk around looking for the knife then he will try to find out who you are. I doubt that he knows as long as you've done nothing to reveal that."

"I haven't," he replied. "I haven't even gone to see my father yet."

"Good," I nodded. "The less he knows about you the better. Act mysterious but you should still do something that would spark his attention. He has a shop right?"

"Yeah," August answered. "I could go into his office and look for the knife there."

"Yes," I agreed "That's a good idea. If you act like you're looking for something I can only assume that he'll suspect you of being me. Since your the only stranger in Storybrooke and Im the only person he knows of who escaped the curse other than Emma that should be an obvious conclusion. And if he thinks you're me he'll want to talk to you. I'm the reason he's here. If he wants it bad enough he will ignore what his eyes are telling him and play right into your hands. But if he finds you out...you have to be sure there are no other options before you do this. Death will come much more swiftly at his hand."

"I have nothing to lose," Pinocchio informed me grimly. "When your already at deaths door fear is something I can't afford."

I frowned at his statement. Is courage only obtained when you are content and ready for death? I do not fear death, I fear pain. I fear love. I suppose the only way I will ever regain the fearlessness that I once possessed, I would need to come to terms with the hurt that I experienced in the past. I would need to forgive and forget in order to be brave. But I don't want to forgive. And I don't think I will ever except the pain of being lost.

"You should value your life a little," I scolded. "If he finds out you're not me he will be hurt and angry. My father is different then others, he has the will to kill anyone who hurts him in anyway."

"I'll die anyway," he argued "And why are you letting me do this anyway? He's your father. I didn't think you would want him to suffer like this."

I looked down at the floor. I should feel guilty about telling someone these secrets, but I don't. He brought this on himself. He left me not the other way around. "Lets just say," I paused and smirked slightly. "I've got a lot of bitterness that I would love to get out of my system."

**Okay I really want to here your guys opinions. I have only two ways I can go with this story and right now Im at the fork in the road. I can either keep this story cannon and just end it off with the season two premier and see what really happens on the show or I can go Au and create a whole new version of the show. The problem with the latter option would be that I would update less because I feel like Im neglecting my other story's too much. Tell me what you want and I'll do it. **

**Please Review : ) **


	22. Chapter 22: Broken

"He found me out!" August shouts immediately after I answered the phone, not even giving me the chance to ask who was on the other end. Though I had already guessed who it was given the timing. "The psycho almost killed me!"

"And you're still alive?" I asked teasingly. "Well by God how ever did you manage that?"

"Laugh all you want," August hissed. "But I don't think it's funny in the slightest. I just wasted entirely too much time on this escapade that I couldn't afford to waste."

"What happened?" I asked in half interest. My father was smart. I wasn't exactly surprised that he figured it out. I was glad to find out the August didn't have his blood painted across the streets of Storybrooke. I was surprised that he was spared after he found out the man wasn't me. That wasn't like him in the slightest. I have a feeling that he was probably just didn't want to suffer from nasty murder charges at the hands of Emma Swan. Unless he have changed that drastically but I doubted that.

"I tried to use the knife on him," he breathed heavily in frustration. "To control him. That apparently gave me away. He said that you wouldn't try to use him and that you would know that magic didn't exist in this world."

I laughed bitterly. "I was very aware that there was no magic here. And he's right I wouldn't use him for magic," I informed the man on the other end. "I hate the thought of using magic. Especially his kind of magic."

"Well thank you very much for giving me that valuable piece of information," August snarled with sarcasm dripping from his words.

"I told you that there was no magic in this world. But someone was utterly convinced that the Dark One still possessed it," I countered. "You were the one who said you had nothing to lose. You were the one who thought that magic was in this world even though I already told you it wasn't possible. I warned you. It's not my fault you didn't listen. So don't even think of pinning this on me."

My anger flares and bubbles to the surface. He has no right to accuse me or blame me for his mistakes. I hate being accused of something I didn't do wrong.

"Yeah," he sighs in defeat. "I get that. It's just that there is nothing left for me to do."

I groan and look out of my apartment window. Hoards of people shoving past each other with their views narrowed to their own lives, none of them even focussing on the whole other world that was now combined with theirs. Emma's view was narrowed. She could only think the way this world wanted her to think. She needed to widen her gaze.

"She needs to be shown," I whispered absentmindedly.

"What?" August asked on the other end.

"Show her the big picture," I answered leaning forward in thought. A new plan forming in my mind. "Emma can only focus on little things right now. You need to correct your past mistakes and tell her everything."

"Wait," August interrupted. "You said that Emma shouldn't be rushed. That we needed to ease her into believing."

I rolled my eyes. "Well obviously you don't have the time or the patients for that," I replied. "The only way you will be able make her believe would be just going all out. Be honest and tell her everything. If you don't lie she will be able to tell. Tell her every thing about you and her past. If there is one thing Emma isn't going to insist upon being sure of is her past. Give her enough evidence and play her emotions right and you may be able to get her to believe. Or just show her your leg. It convinced me."

"You already knew about our land," Pinocchio argued. "You didn't need to be convinced that a whole other world existed."

"All you can do is try," I told him seriously. "You can get her to believe. You are the only one who can. That's what I think."

"Alright," he sighed. "I have a question though."

"What?" I asked. My brows furrowing in confusion.

"Why don't you want to meet your father?" he asked. I tensed and dig my nails into my palm. "Its just when he thought I was you he talked to me and practically begged for forgiveness. He seemed so regretful and I felt horrible for manipulating his feelings."

"Well you shouldn't," I hissed. "He deserves it. After all of the horrible things he has done."

"How can you say that?" he asked in astonishment and a hint of disgust. He was judging me. "I mean I get that he has hurt a lot of people in the past and I guess in the present too but it was very obvious to me that he was desperate to get you back. He was doing every thing in his power to find you."

"Are you defending him?" I almost yelled. My rage was close to consuming me and taking over my rationality. This stupid stringless puppet was defending my father like he was the victim. Like he was the one who got thrown into a vortex that went to a horrifying new world where he would be trapped forever. He had no right to judge me for my very justified bitterness. He didn't know the full story. "After a few hours ago, when he almost killed you and hung you up like the useless toy that you are, you are defending him. Where do you get your nerve?"

"Im not defending him," he denies. "Im just saying that after he has been looking for you ever since you left. And who knows how long that was."

"Well good for him," I sneered sarcastically. "He seems to have bad timing when it comes to stepping up and acting like a father. Also I didn't leave. He let me go. Even as I pleaded him to trust me and come with me so we could have a better life, he still let me go."

"He probably wont trust anyone who claims to be you again," August stated. "You will need to give him hard evidence if you want that."

"I don't have any," I huffed. "And I don't want any either. I would rather him not find me."

"Why," August pressed in determination.

"Its complicated." I don't want to be lectured anymore so I hang up and push the phone as far away from myself as I can. Im not sure why I even help that guy. I try not to break anything else that sits in my apartment. My eyes drift to the piece of paper that sits idly on my desk. I hold it lightly between my fingers and look at the picture that had been printed onto the plain white paper. My own son. How would he react to me? He might be as bitter as I am towards my father. But when I look at his smile I can see the innocence and naivety that I possessed before I was poisoned by the cruelties of life. He hasn't been touched by that yet. I hope. I feel awfully hypocritical. I don't deserve anymore of a second chance than my father deserves. But by God do I want it. I want to at least have a chance to chose him. And if God graces me with that right I won't let it go. I won't throw that away.

* * *

The song Charley's girl played in my ears as I made my way into the old rundown building where I lived. I walked up to my apartment in worry and fought with myself on what I should do. A few days ago August had contacted me. Emma being as stubborn as she was couldn't believe the man or his story. After that blow he decided to give up. Did this mean that he would be turned back into wood? Would he die? Would he come back once the curse was broken or was he a dead man? I should go to Storybrooke in order to help him. I should give up my bitterness and talk to my father. He had to be able to help. But August had shot down the idea as soon as I suggested it. He said that there were no options left for him. That had been 3 days ago. He could be at any state by now. And all I could do was wait patiently for a sign that he was either dead or alive. Fantastic. What about Henry? What would happen to him? I can't just stay here and wait. I needed to get to Storybrooke. I needed to help my friend, Emma and my son. I'll tell Emma the truth. After the story I told her when she was a child and the one I told her when she was 17, she would have to believe me. She needed to. I locked the door behind me. I was going to need to plan a trip. It's about time I met my son anyway.

I heard the taping of rain fall outside and turned around. The rain was coming in through the window and dripping onto the papers that littered my desk. I sighed as I dumped my sack onto the bed and tossed my keys after it. I glared at the window and walked over to stop my possessions from being drenched. Gripping onto the sill of the window I tried to wrench it down. The ancient thing wouldn't budge. I moved my phone to my other hand and tugged sharply once more. Only for the damned phone to slip from my grip and go flying off the side of the building. I groaned and hung my head in exasperation. This week was nothing short of frustrating. Im not sure if I could handle a confrontation with my father. That might be too much for me right now. I just wish I knew if the puppet was alive. Or dead. My eyes snapped open when a white dove decided to perch on my window. I hate birds. I looked up and glared at the animal. But my look of annoyance immediately turned into a look of confusion when I saw it was walking around dragging a small piece of paper behind it.

As soon as it detached itself from the paper it flew off. My eyes narrowed as it disappeared from sight. I picked up the paper that turned out to be a post card and held it up in the light. The word 'Broken' was the only thing printed on it. My eyes widened when I saw that. Could it be? I flipped the card around and looked on the back. 'Greetings form Storybrooke'. I could only assume what broken meant and who sent me this post card. I smiled slightly. Finally. It took her long enough. Emma Swan was such a troublesome girl.

**Im going to post two more chapters and wait to see what happens next. These chapters will be set in the past before Bae left the enchanted forest. They will be about Baes relationship with his mother because I thought that needed a bit more to it. Please review. : ) **


	23. Chapter 23: Fearless

I tried to fall asleep as I curled up closer to the warmth of my mama. She had one arm under me that held me firmly but gently at her side. Her free hand was stroking my hair fondly as she thought she was lulling me to sleep. I couldn't fall into the comfort though. The rising stress that I heard in her and my papa's voices. At the time I didn't understand what they were saying and now that I am old enough to comprehend their words I have already forgotten what they had been speaking of. I know they mentioned me and something about leaving but I don't know for sure where the depths of the conversation lead them.

In the middle of the night, or perhaps it was early morning, my mother had moved very gently and very slowly. I probably wouldn't have awoken if I hadn't felt her elbow bump the back of my head as she tried to pull her arm out from under me. I groan as my eyes crack open. I look up and see my mama with her back turned to me as she creeped away.

"Mama?" I asked. My voice was small and quiet, probably wouldn't have been heard by many people. But my mother hears me. She always hears me. Her head whips around as she faces me fully. Her eyes are so wide I think they might pop out of her head. Her mouth was gaping open as she stared at me in what looked like slight fright. She obviously wasn't expecting me to awaken.

"Bae," she whispers softly. She casts a sideways glance at my fathers sleeping form, making sure he wasn't awake as well. She sighed in relief when she saw he was still unconscious.

"Where are you going?" I yawned as I rubbed my eyes with my tiny fists. The glow of the fire reflected off her grimacing features as she turned back to me. She bit her bottom lip nervously as she quietly comes over to his side. She sits down on the bed so lightly that she hardly sinks into the mattress as if she would need to get up and break into a run at any moment. Ever so gently she placed hers hands on my shoulders and tried to push me back down on the bed.

"It's very late," she whispered as she pulled the blanket up over me and tucked me under it. "You need to sleep Bae."

I frowned as she looked down at me and brushed the hair away from my eyes. There was sorrow gleaming deeply in her eyes. I sat up slowly and tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"What's wrong mama?" I asked. I furrowed my eyebrows as I tried to understand the look on her face.

"Bae," she whispered as she lifted her hands and held my face gingerly. She smiled and leaned closer to me so we were at eye level. "Do you remember the story's I tell you? About the pirate Sinbad and all of his adventures."

I nodded enthusiastically and grinned at the mention of my favorite tale. My mother had always told me stories for as long as I could remember. The tales of princesses, knights, ogres, giants, pirates and fairies would take us away to a world full of magic and wonder, a world of true love and beauty beyond imagination. Stories were an escape for both of us. My mother was so passionate when she told me these stories and I could tell that she desperately wanted to be a part of the adventure as well. That was something we both had in common. While my father would prefer to stay in one place to be safe and secure, my mother and I craved the world that laid just beyond our little village. The world where anything could happen. We both wanted to be a part of the thrill of life, and the stories offered us an escape from the not so thrilling life that we lived.

My mother preferred stories about princesses, fairies and true love, something that she seemed to lack back then. But I would prefer stories about war and pirates like Beowulf and Sinbad. I would have loved to have daring sward fights and slay horrifying beasts.

"Well," she started with a grin. "What if I told you that I met a pirate who had all kinds of adventures all around the world?"

"You did," I gasped in delight. "Did he tell you about them?"

She nodded and lifted me onto her lap. "He told me all about the places he has been and the things he did there," she gave a quick glance back at my father and leaned closer to me. She whispered so softly I could scarcely hear her words. "Bae, he invited me to come with him. To go with him on his ship and see the world that Ive never seen."

My face immediately fell and tears welled up in my eyes. "You're leaving?" I choked on the tears and my throat clenched. "Why?"

"It's only for a little while," she claimed as she softly grabbed my hands. "Do you want to come with me Bae?" I looked up at her and rubbed the tears out of my eyes. My mouth gaped open in surprise at her words. "We can see the world together. We can be real pirates and live every day like its a brand new adventure."

My eyes brightened and and a large smile split my face. "Really?" I whispered in disbelief. "Can papa come too?"

This time my mothers face fell. She swallowed a large lump in her throat and tried to breath in deeply. "Papa can't come with me," She stroked my cheek affectionately and held something back that I couldn't understand. "He doesn't want to leave the village."

"But I don't want to leave without papa," I protested. I looked down and sniffed. "But I don't want you to leave with out me."

"Bae I can't stay here," she sighed. She lifted my chin and made me look up at her. "I won't be gone forever. And when I come back, when your old enough and all grown up I'll take you out of this village and we can go wherever you want. Would you like that?"

I smiled and nodded. She smiled back but with a much more saddened tinge to her eyes. She pushes me down again and this time I stayed there. "I love you mama," I yawned as I snuggled into the bed.

I couldn't see the fresh tears cascade down her cheeks, but I could feel them when she bent down and kissed my forehead and cradled my head against hers. "I love you too Bae," She sobbed. "I will come back for you I promise."

_Liar._

My eyes snap open when the bus that Im on jolts to a stop. I had remembered that night clearly. So clearly. I also remember the morning after. When my father came home with a defeated and broken look in his eyes. I remember him telling me that my mother was dead and I remember crying for hours after that.

"This is your stop," the bus driver grumbles from he front. I thanked him and got off the bus, dragging my bag behind me. I slung the sack onto my shoulders and started walking. I couldn't find any bus that went to Storybrooke. I doubt anyone except for me, August and Timmy even know the place is there. So I had to take a bus out to the middle of nowhere in order to get close enough to the little town so I would be able to get there on foot.

"I should of asked Mike for his car," I muttered under my breath. August was lucky he had that motorcycle. I walked for what seemed like hours but was actually only about thirty minuets, searching for any sign of the magical town that held everything and everyone from my past. My father. My love. My son. All in one place.

My steps faltered when I saw a large sign up ahead of me. 'Welcome to Storybrooke' it said. So I had arrived. I walked up to the sign and saw that a bright orange line that blocked one side of the road from the other with spray paint. With each step I took towards the line I remembered everything that I had been running away from for years. Every scene of my life started flashing in my mind. Every truth or lie ever spoken to me started to replay in my memory.

_I will come back for you I promise._

_You told me she was dead._

_She is dead._

_You see women do not like to be married to cowards._

_So its true you ran._

_I had no choice._

_I can't lose you Bae._

_If I kill the dark one with the dagger I take his powers._

My childhood though filled with lies was something I preferred to the life I gained after my father became the dark one. A life that was caused by his will to protect me.

_I protected what belongs to me, and Im not scarred of anything._

_Your different now_

_I need more power, so I can protect you._

_I wouldn't need protecting if you didn't have power._

_If someone kills me with this then they gain the power. Is that what you want?_

_I want my father._

_All I want is your happiness Bae. If you find a way, Ill do it._

_The deal is struck._

_He said he'll change back if I find a way._

_Reul Ghorm is an ancient being that rules the night._

_I can send him to a place without magic._

_It will save you both._

After all this time did I really have the strength to face him. To face my own son who I abandoned like my father abandoned me. What would my father want from me? Forgiveness? Would he want me to stay with him? Im not a child anymore. He can't force me to do anything. And how was he expecting me to forgive him after what he did to me.

_I found a way for things to be like they were._

_I would be powerless, weak._

_You made a deal with me. Are you backing out?_

_No._

_What kind of world is without magic._

_A better one._

_Papa please! Its the only way we can be together._

_I can't!_

_You coward! You promised! Don't break our deal!_

_I have to._

I took a sharp intake of breath as I went forward another step. Another step closer to my father whom I still don't have the strength, courage or want to forgive. And another step closer to the brave little girl who I met all those years ago. The girl I fell in love with and am still in love with to this day. The girl who is the mother of the son I have never met but still love with all my soul.

_I'm Emma Swan_

_I can tell when people are lying_

_Can you tell me the story._

_What happened to the son?_

_What? You don't believe in magic?_

_My parents left me on the side of the freeway._

_Family will always find each other._

_I think something awful must have happened to you to make you so bitter._

_You are fearless Emma Swan._

_I thought we agreed not to forget each other Miss Swan._

_You do seem like the hero type._

_You can trust me._

_I would like to see you again, Austin._

_You make me feel loved and important and I've never felt this way._

_Take the risk with me. Chase the sunset._

_I hate my father._

_I love you Austin._

_I hope you're happier alone Austin, because thats how you're going to stay._

_I know your father was Rumplestiltskin._

_There was a curse._

_Emma. Her name was Emma._

_Who created the curse for the queen?_

_I found out I have a son._

I look down at the ground and the orange line that blocks my path. Once I cross there is no going back. I can't run away. I won't run away. After every thing that has happened in my life I am ready. I am ready to have the adventure and be brave like I have been dreaming of since I was a child. It will take a lot of work. To forgive my father and gain forgiveness from Emma and Henry. But I'll do it. I'll earn it. I will be fearless like little Emma. My family is just over this line. And I am willing to find them and come back for them. I am going to find them.

_Because family will always find each other._

_The End_

**Yep. This is the end. After Tallahassee I decided I would end it here and quit while I was ahead. I lied about the two more chapters. Sorry about that. I just thought that since Tallahassee had a way different story then what I wrote I should stop this little guy. I kind of think Neal is Peter Pan. Or Baelfire. I really hope he's Baelfire. But Bae might also be that new Barret guy. I was right about the necklace thing though so Im proud of my self for that. But everything else I was completely off on. Way to go Emma. Nothing in your story matched with what really happened at all. And who the heck was the married guy you got with. Ugg.**

**Any who. I just want to thank all of you for all your wonderful support. Thank you to everyone who read, favorited and followed this story I am so happy that you enjoyed it.**

**And thank you so much to everyone who reviewed you made my day with each of your comments. I didn't even think I would get to fifty reviews but to get to 145 is amazing. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! With out you guys I would have never finished this. You are all wonderful people. 3**

**_Truth or Lie by RuexMytholover_**

**_Animal I Have Become, by Three Days Grace_**

**_All You Wanted by Michelle Branch_**

**_Any Way You Want It, by Journey_**

**_Love is a Laserquest, by Arctic Monkeys_**

**_I'm Still Here, by The Goo Goo Dolls_**

**_Falling Slowly. by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova_**

**_Cornerstone, by Arctic Monkeys_**

**_Love Song Requiem, by Trading Yesterday_**

**_You Found Me, by Kelly Clarkson_**

**_Heartbreaker, by P!nk_**

**_Just a Little Girl, by Trading Yesterday_**

**_So Cold(The Good Wife Trailer), By Ben Cocks_**

**_Wonderland, by Natalia Kills_**

**_Homeless Heart, by Amanda Stott_**

**_Broken, by Lifehouse_**

**_Only one, by Alex Band_**

**_Let Me Go(Rock Version), by 3 Doors Down._**

**_Iris, by The Goo Goo Dolls_**

**_Call Me, by Shinedown_**

**_Echo, by Jason Walker_**

**_She's So High, by Tal Bachman_**

**_She is the Sunlight, by Trading Yesterday_**

**_A Drop in the Ocean, by Ron Pope_**

**_Shattered, by Trading Yesterday_**

**_Flowers For a Ghost, by Thriving Ivory_**

**_Only Hope, by SwitchFoot_**

**_The Scientist, by Coldplay_**


End file.
